Viva Las Vegas
by AmandaBabe
Summary: Steph has left Joe and Ranger has been ignoring her. What happens when Lester and Steph decide to prank Ranger for ignoring her. Babe, Cupcake friendly. Trying my hand at comedy here.
1. Chapter 1

**Standard disclaimers, I don't' own them and I'm not making money**

**This story will later turn into a comedy, but some drama must take place to get the storyline started.**

Chapter 1

My ass had a cramp.

Ranger said this new chair would help, and it did, but only for the first few weeks.

I had finally entered reality and knew that with how slow bounty hunting had become, I would need to pick up a job here with Ranger so that I could pay my bills. The downsides of having money in my pocket? A cramp in my ass and boredom…all…day…long.

But hey, I got free lunch, got to hang around a bunch of hot men all day long, and had that extra cash for those hot pair of shoes at Macy's I was eyeing up.

All in all life was pretty damn good.

Oh, except I haven't had sex in, oh I don't know, WEEKS!

My shower massager has been the only company I have had since Joe and I called it quits about a month and a half ago.

I was just settling down after a hard day of bounty hunting to watch Ghostbusters and try to forget that Tim Harris had rolled me in garbage and caused me to need stitches in my arm.

I heard the knock on my door but before I could get up to see who it was, Joe walked in, using the key I had given him a long time ago. He smiled at me, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes and I knew something was wrong. His words still rang in my ears…

"_Cupcake, this isn't going to work anymore. I love you, I really, do but not in the way that you need to be loved. I can't have my girlfriend having to get stitches everyday or getting kidnapped or stalked on a daily basis. To be with me you would have to give up your job and what makes you you and I refuse to take that away from you."_

For once I hadn't argued with him. I had cried a little after he had left, wondering if I had just blown my last shot at happiness. When I woke up the next morning I had felt pretty good, and applied here again. I had thought I would have the added bonus of being close to Ranger and getting to indulge now that I wasn't with Joe, but Ranger had only led to more frustration.

There had been no innuendos, no stolen kisses, and no tugs of the hair. I rarely saw him now, he rarely spoke to me, and if we happened to be in the same room he tried to avoid me as much as possible, no matter how hard I tried to get closer to him.

I had to admit, it hurt like hell. The hurt _almost _overrode the anger I felt towards being ignored. Almost.

I wanted to go up to him and shake him something fierce and demand to know what the hell his problem was, but I knew that it would do no good, so I let it go and tried to not let it bother me. But of course, every day that I spent in this building it did. Too bad I needed this job to survive.

Joe and I had had pleasant talks over the last few weeks, meeting for lunch occasionally and becoming just friends. I hadn't seen him in a few days, he was currently dating a high school math teacher and he apparently really liked her.

I was immensely happy for him, but I wanted Ranger to go back to the way things were.

I was brought out of my musings by Lester, who had appeared in my cub with a huge grin on his face. I was dying to know what had put it there.

"Hey Bomber, we have to meet in the conference room in five for a meeting," Lester said before whistling down the hall.

Ugh! This must be really good if Lester was excited about a meeting. I would bet money on it putting me to sleep. The only thing that would get Lester excited about a meeting was the possibility of lots of shooting and violence going on. That boy was entirely too obsessed with guns and other weapons.

I groaned as I stood up and stretched. I made a quick stop at the restroom before grabbing a bottle of water and heading into the conference room. Ranger, Lester, and Tank were already there. Ranger looked up and briefly nodded at me before turning his attention to the file in front of him.

I sighed as I sat down, getting even sicker of this cold Ranger bull.

"Hey, Bomber, how is it going?" Tank asked me, a pleasant smile on his face. Tank was scary looking, but he wasn't all that bad.

"My ass as a cramp," I said sitting back and beginning to engage in a thumb wrestling match with Lester. I swear one of these days I WILL beat his ass.

Tank just laughed as sat back, and maybe it was my imagination going wild, but I could have sworn a small smile made it on Ranger's face. I couldn't be sure though.

Finally Bobby and Cal joined us and Ranger set his file down and sat up straighter. Lester had just beat me, so we didn't start another one knowing that the meeting was about to start.

Ranger started the meeting almost as soon as everyone had been seated.

"Robert Hicks. Aged 35, currently wanted for assault with a deadly weapon. Vinnie bonded him out," Ranger began, flashing the picture of him on the screen behind him. Just looking at him made me shiver. He had long hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in years and eyes the bulged out of his eye sockets. How the hell did Vinnie find these creeps?!

"He went FTA about two weeks ago, and nobody has seen him here. We have been doing surveillance and other related things, but he still has been a no show anywhere," Tank continued where Ranger left off. I was beginning to think that Lester was crazy for getting excited. This man gave me the willies.

"We got a tip a few days ago that he was in Las Vegas. I have had it confirmed by multiple sources."

So this is why Lester was so excited. I could only assume that the people in this room were heading to Las Vegas to catch this guy.

"I've assembled you guys to go with Tank and I to Las Vegas to bring him back to Trenton. Steph, you will want to be on in case we need you for a distraction," Ranger said. This was the first time in awhile he had really spoken to me, but he wouldn't even look at me as he said it.

"We want you to be ready to leave on the Rangeman jet by tomorrow at 9 am. We want to get this done and over with as soon as possible," Tank instructed, "Pack what you think you will need, so Steph work your magic on your distraction wardrobe, and I want you all armed to the teeth. This guy is incredibly violent."

Great. We were going to Vegas to catch an extremely violent man. Just the kind of guy I wanted drooling over me as I pulled him in during a distraction.

By the end of Tank's instructions Lester was practically bouncing in his seat.

Ranger gave him a look before addressing his excitement, "Santos?"

"Please tell me we will get free time!"

I couldn't help it I started laughing my ass off. The way he said it made me think we were in Elementary school again. I had almost expected him to raise his hand the way he was bouncing around. The excitement in his voice was like that of one of my nieces.

Ranger let out a breath, "Yes, Lester you can have some _free time_," Ranger responded noticing the childlike excitement.

"YES!" Lester yelled.

Tank chuckled as I stopped laughing out loud, but my shoulders continued to silently shake. These were the times I was reminded of how much I loved these guys.

I looked at Ranger, curious about if he was going or not. Last time Vegas was involved he couldn't go because of legal issues.

Bobby beat me to asking him. "Boss, have all the legal issues involving you and Nevada been cleared up?"

"Yes, thankfully. It only took them long enough," Ranger said, a hint of frustration in his voice over Nevada.

"That reminds me that I want you all to be careful. The last thing I need are those damn Vegas cops up my ass again. All they do is give me a headache."

A few more comments were passed back and forth as we all sat and talked about the case. Lester was talking excitedly to Cal, who seemed to have his Rangeman blank face on showing nothing of the fun Lester had. Tank and Bobby were engrossed in a conversation about what weapons to take, and before long Lester joined in too.

"You guys and your weapons," I told them shaking my head.

"You know you love your gun Bomber!" Lester tormented as he laughed. He was entirely too excited about violent and Vegas.

I almost died when I heard Ranger whisper Babe. It had been so long since he had done that, that I jumped. I looked at him in shock and the small smile disappeared. I wonder what he thought was going to happen when he finally addressed me.

Ranger snapped back to focus quickly, "Alright everyone back to work. Remember, 9 sharp and the hanger tomorrow."

I started to get up when I felt a hand on my wrist. I looked down at the mocha latte skin, shock again coming to me at his touch.

"Stay, Steph, I need to talk to you," he said.

Damn.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Let me know what you think!! There will be tons of humor later on I just needed to get the story line going with Ranger and Steph


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard disclaimers, I don't' own them and I'm not making money**

**This story will later turn into a comedy, but some drama must take place to get the storyline started.**

Chapter 2

I was shocked at the contact Ranger gave me. So shocked that my mouth fell open a little bit. It had been such a long time since I had any sort of contact with him and I missed it.

I didn't respond and Ranger took that as his go ahead. He let go of my wrist, and I was surprised that I was disappointed at the loss of contact between us two. I wanted him to shove me against the wall and give me a forbidden kiss, tug on my hair, whisper in my ear like he used to.

I highly doubted that he would by the blank mask that was plastered on his face.

I matched his stance, hoping that my own blank mask was slipping into place. I leaned against the conference table and crossed my arms, hoping that I look menacing. Snort, me intimidating. That was one good joke.

Ranger stared at me for a few minutes, and I started to squirm. Long bouts of silence irritated and made me impatient and I think that was what he wanted me to do. Only he, Ranger Manoso, could endure long periods of silence.

I decided to be the one to end the silence and the staring contest. He wanted to talk, so damnit his ass was going to talk.

"Are we going to stand here and admire our best stares all day? If so, can I throw in the white flag so I can finish my work?" My questions came out sounding harsher than I intended, but I was rapidly getting irritated that he was wasting my time by looking at me.

"I was just curious as to what was going on in the world of Stephanie Plum," Ranger countered.

"What does that mean? " I retorted. I had a feeling that I was not going to like the direction this conversation was going.

He stared at me for a second as if trying to ESP my brain, but I was trying my hardest to turn off the wavelength. Even though to my ears that sounded absolutely ridiculous.

"I heard through the grapevine that a you and Morelli called it quits a few weeks ago…" Ranger said making the statement sound so much like a question that I didn't quite know what he was getting at.

Now I was in my version of Rhino Mode. What the hell was he getting at?

"Well, then you heard correctly. Joe and I are no longer together."

"And how long with this stick, Steph?" Ranger asked in a sneer.

I think time stopped for me. I can't believe he just asked me that in that condescending tone. I knew that we had gone back and forth between each other so many times it was ridiculous but Ranger was one of my best friends. I would have thought that he would have at least been a little more respectful towards me.

I felt my eyes involuntarily fill up with tears. I wanted to be angry like I was five minutes ago, but now all that was in me was hurt.

Ranger saw my eyes with his stupid Ranger ESP, know everything he said was bullshit and immediately looked guilty, knowing that he had done something very wrong when it came to the conversation. He took a step forward but I took a step back. As much as I wanted him to touch me like he used to I couldn't let him have that contact with me right now. It would probably make the tears actually fall from my eyes.

Wiping the tears away I stood up a little straighter. "Yes, he is dating someone else and it was a mutual decision. We know we aren't right for each other."

"Shit, Babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to come out like that…"Ranger looked like he wanted to continue but was struggling with the words. Oh well, probably better that way. I didn't really want to hear what he had to say anyways.

I took another step towards the door before answering him and not letting him finish.

"It's okay Ranger. The rest of the Burg is probably doing it, why not add you to that list?" I replied now intentionally making my words harsher.

I reached for the door handle but suddenly Ranger's hand was on mine again. I shivered but hoped he hadn't understood why I was shivering.

"Babe, I'm sorry. Really, just stay for a couple more minutes," Ranger said. If you hadn't known him you may have thought he was begging me. A few minutes ago his version of a plea would have worked. But not right now.

"I'm sorryRanger I have work to do that I would like to get done before Vegas. I will see you tomorrow," yanking the door open and walking out.

I know that I would never have been able to get the door open without him allowing me to. I'm glad that he had finally sort of gotten the hint that I wasn't in the mood to deal with his shit.

I walked calmly back to my cubical so that the guys in the control room wouldn't know what was going through my mind or that Ranger and I had just had a little spat. The men here were worse than old women I swear.

I sat down and began to get my work done. After a about ten minutes I felt like I was being watch and looked out to see Ranger gazing briefly at me by his office door. He looked as though he wanted to come up to me and say something else but then he realized that it probably wouldn't go over well and went slowly into his office.

"Good thinking there, Ranger," I growled under my breath. I had reached my daily tolerance level when it came to bullshit.

My stomach growled at I decided to take a ten minute break from my work. I deserved it at this point.

In the break room I saw an excited Lester chatting away like a little girl again to Bobby who looked equally as excited about Vegas. I was going to have to get it out of Lester what was so great about Vegas for him. Knowing Lester it had something to do the hot dancers and other women in Vegas showing their bodies off.

"Bomber!!!!!!" Lester practically screamed as he saw me walk in. He had this shit eating grin on his face and enveloped me in a huge hug twirling me around the break room. Wow, I had underestimated his excitement.

"Aren't you super excited Bomber?" Lester asked this time actually jumping up and down this time.

"I guess. It will be different to do a distraction in a different city," I replied. Sure, I was excited about Vegas, but I would have to be in close contact with Ranger. I didn't know how well that was going to go over.

"You aren't excited are you?" Lester asked me, sounding a bit deflated.

"I am, just not like you," I laughed. I was trying to lift my mood up and I figured Lester could do just that.

"Hell yes I am excited! I haven't been to Vegas in forever! And I'm pretty sure I'm going to be able to convince Ranger let me have some free time while I'm there. He knows if he doesn't I'll bitch the whole way back to Trenton."

Lester's little spiel made me giggle. I could just see him acting like a little kid on the plane because Ranger wouldn't let him have his fun. I actually kind of wanted to see it, even though I definitely didn't' want Ranger to not let us have any fun, especially not let Lester.

All of a sudden I was pumped for Vegas. Screw Ranger. I could have fun with Lester and the other guys and ignore Ranger. It would make me in a better mood, plus it would get under his skin. That would make me even happier.

I grabbed my snack and continued to banter with Bobby and Lester. Lester sensed my sudden excitement about going and we started to talk about what we wanted to do if we were allowed free time. Lester wanted to do a little gambling. I was content watching him since I didn't have much money to spend plus I was pretty bad at from past experiences.

After about ten minutes the guys and I decided it would probably be best to head back to our desks and get back to work. I know that I didn't want to leave any searches in my inbox when I left for Vegas.

As we were walking back Bobby turned to me. "Hey Bomber what did you do to Ranger in the conference room? He came out ten minutes after you looking like a sad little puppy. I don't think I have ever seen Ranger look anything like that."

I decided it was best not to drag Bobby into Ranger and I's mess.

"Nothing. We just didn't agree on a topic."

Bobby nodded as though he thought it perfectly normal for me and Ranger to disagree on something. When I thought about it, he was probably thinking right. Ranger and I did tend to disagree quite a bit.

I sighed as I went back to my desk to work. I was determined to have fun whether or not Ranger was being an asshole.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Let me know what you think!! Maybe 2 more chapters with a little anger then the fun begins ;-)

Thanks to all those who reviewed chapter 1 I WILL begin responding to those reviews today :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Standard disclaimers, I don't own them and I'm not making money**

**This story will later turn into a comedy, but some drama must take place to get the storyline started.**

Chapter 3

Goddamn Ranger and his early meeting times. I was currently running around my apartment like a chicken with no head looking for all the stuff I would need to pack.

I was getting picked up around 7 by a Merry Man, and I assumed that it would be Ranger. As much as I wanted to ignore Ranger I hoped that he would be the one picking me up. It was dumb of me to want him to, but I was addicted to him.

I heard a knock at my door and my heart sank. Ranger wasn't the one picking me up, I knew because he never knocked he would have just picked my locks and walked in.

I threw open my door to find a grinning Lester. If I couldn't have Ranger at least I would have a speaking Merry Man who would make me laugh my ass off.

"Hey Lester, just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready," I told him trying to keep my disappointment out of my voice at seeing him there.

Hurrying into my bedroom and gathered up the last of my distraction stuff and shoved it into a bag. I had done well with my packing. I had two bags, a garment bag, and my purse. Since we were taking the company airplane I had no worries about having too many bags.

When I emerged from my bedroom Lester jumped up from my position on the couch and grabbed both bags. It was nice to have Merry Men around to carry all my stuff. All I had to carry was my purse. Not bad.

I caught myself before saying good bye to Rex. I had dropped him off last night at my parent's house. It had been too silent last night without him there.

Lester and I climbed into the SUV, and I was surprised to find that we were the only ones in the car.

"Where are the others?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"They are helping with loading the plane. Ranger asked who would volunteer to get you and I jumped at the chance," Lester said giving me another grin.

"Aw thanks, Lester," I said, trying to keep out how sad I was that Ranger was asking for volunteers to pick me up. What the hell?

"Bomber, what's wrong?" Lester asked cautiously. Probably afraid I'd have a girl moment and start to cry.

"Nothing Lester. Why would anything be wrong?" I asked not wanting to upset him by telling him I was pretty much disappointed he had been the one to pick me up and not Ranger.

"You seemed so dejected when I showed up and then when I told you about Ranger asking for volunteers you got even more deflated. Then, I mean, yesterday, you two in the conference room…" he trailed off and let out a fake cough. I had a feeling he didn't know how to act right now.

I knew that I had to set him straight and tell him that I wasn't disappointed in _him_ just everything going on. I didn't want to hurt Lester's feelings because of what was going on between Ranger and me.

"It's okay Bomber you can tell me. You are like my sister. I'll hurt Ranger if I need to," Lester declared forcefully. I had to let out a little laugh. That would be one fight that would get interesting.

I made a split second decision to tell Lester what was on my mind. It would be good to get it off my chest and at the same time may be enlist his help in making Vegas an amazing time.

"You know how Joe and I broke up a few weeks ago?" I asked. I was given a quick nod of yes.

"Well ever since then Ranger has pretty much been ignoring me. None of the usual stuff that he did with me has he done in forever and he has been avoiding me like I have the swine flu," I continued. I was already starting to feel better at telling someone about how I felt concerning Ranger and his behavior lately.

"Then yesterday after you guys had all left Ranger asks me in this disgusted tone if Morelli and I are done and how long this one will last," I paused feeling the tears that threatened me yesterday making another appearance.

I quickly pushed the tears aside. "It really upset me. I know that Joe and I have been ridiculous with how many times we have gone back and forth. But Ranger is one of my best friends if not my best friend, and hearing the tone and the underlying message of what he was saying really upset me."

Lester spoke for the first time since I had begun to tell him what was wrong, "I'm sorry Bomber, Ranger is being a complete ass to you." Lester laid a hand softly on my thigh as we waited at a red light.

"Anyways, I kind of just left after getting into Rhino Mode. I really wasn't excited about Vegas at all until I talked to you and Bobby," I told him.

"You should be excited Bomber, its Vegas! Think of all the fun shit we can do girl!" He said, getting back into excited mode.

"That is right Les. I'm going to have fun with you guys despite the fact that I will have to tolerate Ranger," I told Lester. His enthusiasm really was catching. I suddenly found myself equally as excited about it as Lester. Having only been there twice, both for work, I was curious as to what we could do there when Ranger let us have our free time.

"Hey Les?"

"Yeah, Bomber," Lester responded.

"What is there to do in Vegas? I've only been there twice and both times it was for business purposes…"

"Damn Bomber! The guys and I are going to have to initiate into the fun of Vegas!" Lester said looking at me wide eyed as though me having never been to Vegas for pleasure was the most outrageous thing out there.

I just grinned at him knowing that he would make sure that I was going to have a blast.

For almost the rest of the ride Lester chatted away about all the things that Vegas had to offer. It sounded like combined with work, I was going to be one very busy girl. I had a feeling I would be okay with it.

When Lester jokingly mentioned the Vegas Show Girls and how hot they were I immediately got to thinking. With all these things to do in Vegas, and I'm sure more than enough men, maybe I could get revenge on Ranger in a way that would embarrass the mighty Manoso.

I could never do it alone.

"Lester, I think I am going to need your help," I said, loving the plans in my mind even more as I began to think.

He gave me a Merry Man raised eyebrow. "With what Bomber?"

I grinned widely. "I'm going to need help using the Vegas resources to get back at Ranger for being a complete asshole."

Lester thought for a moment before his grin matched mine. "Don't you worry," he assured me, "I have got some pretty good plans in my mind right now."

"Oh what are they?"

"I need to make sure they work before I let you in on them," he said. Sensing my disappointment he quickly added, "I don't want you to get your hopes up with my epic plan and then have it fall through."

I guess I was okay with that. And no doubt with Lester on the job with me, this would be epic.

The rest of the ride to the airport was passed quickly with swapping back ideas that weren't huge that we could use if it was possible that Lester's wouldn't work well.

I had a feeling that I was going to really love this Vegas trip.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Read and review!! :D Sorry for the short chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Standard disclaimers, I don't own them and I'm not making money**

**This story will later turn into a comedy, but some drama must take place to get the storyline started.**

Chapter 4

When Lester and I arrived at the private hanger at the airport my jaw immediately fell to the floor of the SUV.

In front of me was the largest, and I mean largest, airplane I had ever seen in my life.

I had never seen the Rangeman jet, Ranger had only bought it a few months ago when a few of his investments brought big profits to the company. I knew that he would want to buy a jet that showed how successful and badass the company was, but for some reason I never pictured the massive thing that was in front of me.

The jet was black as night and looked like one of those luxury aircrafts that the president and vice president ride in. There were a few flight attendants wearing crisp black suits and the pilot stood talking with Ranger. He was the only person standing surrounding the plane who wasn't wearing black.

Lester got out of the car and opened my door. He reached in to pull me out while using his other hand to shut my jaw.

"Wait till you see the inside, Bomber," Lester grinned.

Oh my damn what was in there?? If it was anything like Ranger's apartment I'd probably die the minute I walked in.

A flight attendant came out of nowhere and took my bags while Lester and I made our way to the group waiting outside the plane.

"Hey guys," I greet enthusiastically. I hope Ranger didn't think my enthusiasm was in any way directed at him.

"Hey Bombshell," Tank responded. Bobby and Cal smiled at me.

We stood around and chatted for a few minutes before the pilot leaned out and gave Ranger a thumbs up.

"All right, time to load up," Ranger said looking at me and trying to catch my eye.

Lester must have noticed because he was all of a sudden rushing me and pulling me into a fireman's carry.

"Come on Bomber! Let's fly!!!" He sang as he ran with me towards the airplane. Tank, Bobby, and Cal yelled at my screams and taunted Lester how I was going to get him back.

They didn't have to know I wasn't going to get him back. I had to try and hide my grin at the look on Ranger's face.

Lester was so brilliant.

Lester set me down right in the doorway and I gasped at the airplane's interior. This thing was the Porsche of airplanes!

I take that back, this is the _Lamborghini _of airplanes.

The inside was done up in the exact way of Ranger's apartment, only this version could go off the ground. Unless you looked out the windows you wouldn't even be able to tell that you weren't in a building!

There was carpet, a bunch of black leather chairs and loveseats, all with seat belts, a large TV, a door that probably led to a bedroom or a dressing room, a bathroom, and then the area for the pilot which included a bedroom. The flight attendants also had an area where they could made drinks and other refreshments for the people on the plane.

"Impressed?" Lester asked as the rest of the group joined us.

"You don't even know!" I exclaimed, pulling Lester onto one of the couches. These things were comfy!

I gave Lester a wink and a sly grin and he made sure that he and I were sitting extra close.

I did well by enlisting his help in my evil little plan.

When the plane took off you could barely felt it, but I decided to put on a show for Ranger's benefit. I closed my eyes, squealed, and grabbed Lester's hand. He just laughed and squeezed my hand, but I knew that he was aware of exactly what I was doing.

After the pilot gave us the all clear, I unbuckled my seat belt and lay down on the couch with my feet resting on Lester.

I saw anger flash across Ranger's face briefly before it was gone again. I wanted to do a happy dance right then and there.

I was enjoying this just a little too much.

I immediately engaged Tank and Bobby in a conversation, choosing to ignore Ranger. He was pretending that he wasn't paying attention to us but I could tell by the tilt of his head as he read his paperwork and the posture of his shoulders that he was hanging onto every word we were saying.

Ever since I started working more at Rangeman I had grown a lot closer to the guys especially Tank, Bobby, and Lester. I didn't know Cal as much, but I was getting there.

We had just gotten to the point in our relationships where we were sharing personal information. I figured this long plane ride would be the perfect opportunity to share more and learn a little bit more about my new friends.

I let out a big yawn just for show. "You guys need to keep me awake. Tell me some stories."

Tank let out a bark of laughter, "I highly doubt some of our stories will keep you awake Bombshell."

"Then pick the good ones," I told him giving him my bet puppy dog face.

I can't believe that face worked on the big bad mercenaries I worked with. But for some miracle it did. They immediately began to entertain me with stories of their younger years.

Cal told me about his first date and how the sea food that they had eaten caused him to throw up all over her. Needless to say they never saw each other again. It gave me a good lesson to be careful what you eat while you are on a date.

"I'll have to remember to be careful," I told Cal after he had finished, "Now that I'm playing the field again that is exactly what I don't want to happen."

Ranger's posture stiffen and I knew that I had chosen my words right.

Tank laughed and then started his part of the story time. He told me about the time he had stolen his grandma's car and taken it out for a joy ride around Newark . The cops pulled him over for hitting several parked cars. Turns out that he was only 10 at the time.

"Man, when I got home was I in trouble!" Tank exclaimed as he relived his youth, "Mamma used that wooden spoon on me so many times it snapped in half."

"At least after it snapped in half you were done with your punishment," Bobby commented.

"Like hell I was! She got out another one!"

We all had our share of laughter at that one and I just had to put my two sense in, "Glad to know I am not the only one who has had trouble with cars in their lifetime."

Tank gave me a look of disbelief, "However, Bombshell, I have not destroyed a car since."

He got me there.

Bobby told me a story of how he got caught having sex with his girlfriend by her parents. The clincher of his story was he was 19 and she was 15.

"Being the dumbass I was I asked her dad if I could finish," Bobby admitted.

"Damn Bobby! You asked her dad that?!" Lester said looking at him wide eyed.

"Hey give me a break! I was on my first break from the army and I was horny as hell!" Bobby told Lester defensively, "I sure as hell learned my lesson after I saw the butt of his gun."

Lester snorted, "Don't worry man, we still love you."

Bobby threw a pillow at Lester while laughing.

I turned to Lester, "You're turn."

"Hmm…which story to tell you…." Lester pondered.

"Lester's done so much stupid shit that it will take him forever to find the best one," Tank commented.

Lester glared at him while continuing to think.

"The first time I was on leave from the army I had sex with 9 girls in one weekend…" Lester said, instead of telling a story bragging about his amazing sex skills.

"Ew Les you are a man whore!" I declared scooting away from him a little, "You need to get your shit tested."

He set me his playboy smile, "What can I say the ladies just love me."

I just rolled my eyes at him.

"I could tell you the story about the time me and Tracey, or was it Brenda? Or maybe her name was Paige…"

"Enough!" Tank and I yelled at the same time. This plane ride was about to turn into a sex therapy session.

"Hey Ranger, you are next," Cal said. I sighed. Damn Cal.

"Yeah, Ranger have you ever done anything super stupid?" Lester asked pointedly moving closer to me.

Ranger looked me in the eye with some sort of emotion but before I could read him his blank mask slammed down.

He opened his mouth to speak when the pilot announced that we were ready to land.

Saved by the pilot.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Read and review :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Standard disclaimers, I don't own them and I'm not making money**

**This story will later turn into a comedy, but some drama must take place to get the storyline started.**

Chapter 5

When the plane landed I could barely feel us touching the ground. In fact, I still felt as though I hadn't even ever left the ground.

The second the pilot said that it was safe to unload Lester let out a huge yes and pulled me out of my chair.

"Come on Bomber lets go. We're in Vegas Baby!"

I laughed at his excitement and let him pull me off the plane.

When I got into the doorway of the plane I was hit with the humidity that is Vegas. I inwardly groaned thinking about how my hair was going to look. How the hell was I going to pull of a distraction when the minute my hair felt this is would look like the Frankenstein's Bride?

"Don't worry Bomber, your hair looks fine," Lester reassured me as he led me down the steps and towards two black Hummers next to the plane.

Before I knew it a handsome man was jumping out of the first Hummer and running towards us.

"Lester my man what is happening?" He asked as him and Lester did one of those complicated man handshake things.

"Nothing much man, just working," he responded, "Working the job and the ladies," he added as he wiggled his eyebrows.

The other man laughed at pumped fists with Lester.

"Pigs," I muttered under my breath, although I couldn't help but smile and these two.

The other man turned to me and grinned. The grin reminded me of Lester's playboy smile and I think I know knew that Lester had some plans to make with him. He would make the perfect addition to our trouble making team.

Besides his infectious grin he had deep tan skin that looked great with his dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. In fact, I think he had the prettiest eyes I had ever seen.

"Name is Brendan Monticello but you can call me Monty," he said as he gently took my hand and kissed it, "And I don't have the prettiest eyes here, _you_ do," he told me as he gave me his playboy grin again.

Lester slapped Monty on the back of the head. "Might not wanna do that there Monty."

"And why not Lester? You finally decided to concentrate on one woman," he teased back, letting go of my hand with a wink.

"Nope, not me. This here is Stephanie Plum, the Bombshell Bounty Hunter," Lester introduced me.

"You don't say?" he asked before looking me over. He looked like he was about to add something when the others appeared beside us.

"Monty, man how are you doing?" Tank asked in his booming voice.

Monty finally stopped looking at me and turned his attention to the others. Lester winked at me behind his back.

"Not bad and yourself Tank?"

"Can't complain."

More pleasantries were exchanged before Ranger finally addressed Monty.

"These our cars?"

"Yep, everything you need should be at the hotel," he responded. "Which we should get you to if we want to keep a decent schedule."

Ranger nodded his head and we turned towards the vehicles.

"Bomber and I claim riding with Monty!" Lester exclaimed. I just shook my head. He really was excited.

Ranger looked at us briefly and opened his mouth, probably to protest, before he was cut off by both Monty and Lester offering me their arms. I took both and they led me to the Hummer, Monty opening up the door and Lester helping me in. I felt like a princess, and by the look on Ranger's face, I'd say he wasn't too happy about it.

Lester and Monty climbed into the front seat and we were off, headed in the direction of the hotel.

"This car cool man?" Lester asked Monty eyeing the equipment on the dash.

"Yeah, it's the one I use personally so I have an on and off switch," Monty responded pointing out one of the buttons.

"Good," Lester said. I guess this meant we could take freely without being wiretapped by the dictator Ranger.

Lester laughed so hard he doubled over in his seat, I must have said that one out loud.

"Yep, Bomber, you did."

Damn.

Monty spoke up after the laughing had died down. "So what is going on here? Whenever Ranger caught me looking at you he did the Ranger equivalent of turning beat red."

"You don't wanna know," I told Monty. He probably honestly didn't.

"But I seriously was always under the impression by the way him and the guys talked that you were his woman."

Oh shit son, did he just say that?

Lester shook his head violently and drew his finger across his throat but Monty just shooed him.

"Seriously man I hate being out of the loop, fill me in!"

"It goes like this, Steph broke up with the cop, and all of a sudden Ranger is acting like Steph has the plague."

Monty shook his head following what Lester was saying.

"What is his problem? He totally has a thing for you."

I interjected, "I find that hard to believe."

"No seriously, he does. Think about it, how do you think that I know that you live alone in an under secured apartment with your hamster? Or that your grandma likes to feel Ranger's manhood? Or that you go through cars like Lester goes through women?"

Damn that was a bit scary.

"Um…" I thought, "The guys all told you that?"

"Nope, Bomber, that was all Ranger," Lester admitted, "He also brags about you to everyone. And he always, when he needs to laugh, talks about the shower rod incident or the time you blew up the Boxter."

"But, Ranger never speaks or talks to anyone…" I was trying hard to grasp what Lester and Monty were telling me.

"He does when he is around friends or his family. He has just kept you at arms length, probably because of Joe."

I got it now!

"I see," I told Lester, "I still want revenge on how he is acting. Which instead of like a man is like a big little baby."

"Oh snap!" Monty said reaching behind him to give me a pump with his knuckles, "I like this chick!"

"We all do!"

"Now, is this situation the basis for what Lester was texting me about?"

So I was correct, this was part of Lester's scheme.

"Why yes it is my friend," Lester said, "So are you in?"

"Man, I thought you'd never ask!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Read and review!!! I like reviews…especially today cause it's MY 19TH BIRTHDAY!!!! :D :D :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Standard disclaimers, I don't own them and I'm not making money**

**This story will later turn into a comedy, but some drama must take place to get the storyline started.**

**Thanks for all the birthday wishes!!! And thanks to those who pointed out my Vegas errors…there is no humidity so I take that part of chapter 5 back! :-P**

Chapter 6

I finally got to know what Lester's master plan was in the car on the way to the hotel. Monty and I were so in without question. We didn't even have to think about it, the plan was that epic.

Monty and Lester were in charge of talking with Bobby, Tank, and Cal to try to get them to get in with us. I was in charge of my part of the revenge plan, which I had a feeling I was going to get a lot of satisfaction over. It was also something I had come up with entirely on my own.

We ended our conversations as we pulled up in front of the hotel. When I climbed out my mouth fell open again at the sight of the luxury hotel in front of me. Ranger always went all out didn't he?!

"Um…Lester?"

"Yes Bomber?"

"Where are we? What is this place?" I fired at him.

He chuckled, "We're at the Bellagio Resort and Casino. It's a five star resort you know," he said bragging about where we were staying like he owned the place.

Yep, Ranger always goes all out.

The bell hop came out and grabbed our bags while Ranger went up to the desk to grab our room keys. I stood turning in circles gazing at the ceiling and the intricate details on every inch of the main lobby. I felt like a pauper in the king's palace!

The guys stood chuckling at my awe as Ranger came up to lead the way to our rooms. He saw me and gave a brief smile, but immediately let it slide away as he realized I noticed what he was doing.

"Let's go see these rooms Bomber!" Lester said as Ranger motioned us to follow him. I wonder if he would actually open his mouth on the entire trip. My money was on no..that is until we got him back.

We took the elevator up to the 9th floor and when the doors opened my awe continued. Even the hallways looked like they were part of a palace!

Ranger went to a door towards the end of the hallway and inserted a key. The guys let me walk in first and I gingerly stepped into the foyer of the room. Wait, what hotel room has a foyer?!

After the foyer I walked into a living room with a large dining room table and a wet bar. There was a large flat screen television hanging over the fireplace, and there was a terrace that had the most amazing view of the Vegas skyline.

There were 5 doors all around the room, and I went towards every one and opened it. There was a powder room next to the wet bar, and 4 bedrooms, each just as luxurious as everything else.

Each other room's had two queen size beds that when I laid on reminded me of Ranger's bed. The bedrooms all had big screen televisions, windows of the awesome view, arm chairs, a desk, a walk in closet, and a bathroom the size of my whole apartment.

I finally rejoined the guys who were all sitting in the living room laughing at me.

"Damn, this is the nicest place I have ever been in!" I exclaimed flopping on the couch next to Tank.

"This isn't anything," Monty told me from where he was sitting in front of the windows, "This is the servant's quarters compared to some of the other suites in this place."

Ranger noticed that the couch was so comfy I was about to fall asleep, so he started to get down to business.

"Alright, everyone just to remind you we are after Robert Hicks, I'm sure you can remember what he looks like. He is wanted for assault with a deadly weapon."

"Ranger and I recently heard from our contacts here in Vegas that Hicks has a new woman, the address is in the file for surveillance, plus he has been seen hitting up the casinos here, including the one downstairs," Tank reported.

"He also has been watching quite a few shows recently, especially the one that involve the ladies if you know what I mean," Monty added.

"Now the plan is I want 3 sets of partners to do surveillance and to poke around on different shifts," Ranger continued, "Monty, I have secured you a job in security in one of the local hotels where Hicks has been seen the most. When you aren't working I want you to patron where he has been lately. Play it up as though you are a gambler. I'm sure it isn't a problem to ask you to go see some shows."

Monty nodded his head.

Ranger waited for Monty's nodded before continuing, "The rooms will be set up like this. Tank and I will share one, Bobby and Cal will share one, Lester and Monty will share one, and Steph will have the other to herself."

"Hahaha suckers!" I shouted, interrupting Ranger.

Ranger waited until he was sure I was done. "We'll take volunteers to see when you all want your shifts. What you do when you aren't on shift is up to you, but I need you to be available to come assist in anything should we need you to."

Sounded fair enough to me. I was perfectly okay having a mini vacation while working all at Ranger's expense.

"Partner wise, Monty you are on your own but you know Vegas well enough to be able to do that. However, if you see him please just call us instead of trying to do it on your own like _last_ time," Ranger said giving him a pointed look.

"Not my fault! Bet you still tell everyone that whole Vegas cop and your gun mix-up was my fault huh?" Monty defended himself.

So that was why Ranger couldn't come to Vegas last time, Monty had done something stupid. For some reason, I wasn't very surprised.

Ranger ignored him and went on, "Now for the rest of the partners…"

Lester did a dangerous thing by the look on Ranger's face when he interrupted him. "I claim Bomber! She and I will do great together. We both hate sitting in silence on stake outs."

I wasn't so sure that we wouldn't miss something, but I trusted Lester knew what he was doing.

Tank took over when Ranger seemed incapable of speech, "That is fine that leaves me with Ranger and Bobby with Cal ."

I was pretty sure by the glare Ranger gave Tank that was not what he had in mind. Score!

Ranger regained his composure. "I have time slots of 9 am till 5 pm, 5pm till 1 am, and then 1 am till 9 am. You guys can choose which ones you want."

Lester spoke up on mine and his behalves, "Bomber and I want the 9-5. I am the one who wants to do the most here, and its all at night so I'd like that open if that's okay."

I agreed with him and the rest seemed fine with it too.

"Cal and I can take the 5-1 shift unless Tank and Ranger have an objection to working the late night."

"Not at all, Ranger and I could care less about Vegas so we'll gladly take the night shift so we can sleep during the day," Tank said. Ranger nodded his head in agreement.

"If we are here for more than a week, however, I'm going to want to switch up the schedules," Ranger added.

We all agreed that was fine.

"It is about 2 o'clock now. How about everyone gets ready and meets back here in the living room to go down for an early dinner in the restaurant," Tank suggested.

"I like this plan," I accepted, "I want to enjoy that bathroom in there!"

Monty must have feeling very brave because he asked a question that a normal man wouldn't utter in front of Ranger. "Need help in there, sugar?"

Lester snickered and Tank looked flabbergasted as Ranger actually growled at Monty, like a full on lion growl. I pretended not to hear him and winked at Monty over my shoulder as I walked towards my bathroom.

"Not today Monty dear!" I sang as I shut my bedroom door.

I could hear Lester let out a bark of laughter and Monty swear that he was going to have to take care of business himself.

Damn skippy this was getting good.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I apologize I know absolutely know nothing about Vegas so I am making the room up. :D

Read and review!!

A couple have people have said that the chapters are too short so after this (I already had this one written when I read them) I'm going to try to make them longer!


	7. Chapter 7

**Standard disclaimers, I don't own them and I'm not making money**

**This story will later turn into a comedy, but some drama must take place to get the storyline started.**

**Sorry for the long wait!! I moved back to college and things got hectic!**

**Here is the longer chapter as promised!**

Chapter 7

I stretched my arms above my head, my shirt riding up. It felt like I had been in this damn Hummer for a year, but it had only been three hours.

Lester and I had been watching the skip's girlfriend's house all morning, and nothing was happening. And literally I mean nothing was happening. My spidey sense was going off but I couldn't get it to stop dancing to get a hold of what it was trying to tell me.

Normally Lester and I are pretty vocal and playful during our stakeouts, and I usually would have asked for help on my spidey sense, but today we were afraid to speak. This morning had been a huge problem, and I was very surprised that Ranger had even allowed us to be together in any way shape or form after it.

"_This shower is heavenly!" I thought to myself as I climbed out and gently wiped my feet on the rug. _

_I had slept better than I had in a long time, actually the last time I had slept that well was the last time I had slept in Ranger's bed—go figure._

_I wrapped myself up in the nice big towels and made my way into the bedroom to get out my clothes for the day. It wouldn't be that hard—all we were wearing on this trip was the Rangeman black. This pretty much sucked considering how hot it was here._

_I had just stepped into my panties when I heard a light tap on the door. I quickly wrapped my towel back around me as the door opened and Lester peeked his head in._

"_Bomber you almost ready...oh!" Lester said as he noticed that I wasn't dressed yet._

"_It's alright Lester, I just got caught up in the shower, I'll be ready in a few minutes," I told him. It was true I wasn't really going to try hard when nobody was going to see me. I'd make myself up and do my hair later when we went out._

"_Okay I'll be waiting in the living room waiting for you," Lester said as he turned and reached for the door._

_Lester never made it to the door as Ranger gently opened the door and looked in, "Babe are you in here?" _

_Ranger stopped and his blank face slammed down at the sight of me in a towel and Lester standing there in my room._

_Lester seemed to know that this wasn't going to end well, for either of us, but especially for himself._

_Ranger stood up completely straight before glaring an evil glare at Lester, "Can I speak to you, outside, now," he said grounding out the last few words._

_I mouthed sorry to Lester as he followed Ranger out the door. _

_I quickly dressed myself, and went out outside my bedroom to see if I could defend Lester in any way. I couldn't as Ranger looked at me before storming to his bedroom. _

_Lester just shook his head before giving me a sad smile and leading me out the door…_

I fidgeted in my seat to bring myself out of the memories of this morning. It wouldn't do me any good to remember. I still didn't know exactly what had happened between those two.

I sighed to myself, "Look what I've done to Lester and Ranger's friendship or whatever they had, I've ruined it," I thought.

My phone suddenly buzzed telling me I had a text message and bringing me out of my musings.

New Text Message From: Lester Santos

I looked at Lester with my eyebrows raised, but he just gestured towards my phone.

"It is not your fault so stop thinking such thoughts!!!"

Huh? Oh, crap please tell me I hadn't been saying my thoughts out loud, this car was monitored!!

Lester shook his head; hmm…guess he just has ESP too. I quickly texted my message back to him saying that I still felt bad at how Ranger had treated him this morning.

Lester responded to me, "It's not your fault. I was the one who walked into your room and stayed in there. I could have waited till you were dressed to talk to you."

I shook my head. Lester and I were going to put the blame on ourselves no matter what each other said. I quickly texted back to him saying, "Let's just move because we are never going to stop blaming ourselves. Now, let's start acting like we usually do instead of worrying about what Ranger hears as he listens to our every breath."

Lester nodded and reached over to squeeze my hand.

"Damn is this a boring stakeout!" I exclaimed, speaking for the first time since before we left.

"Tell me about it. There isn't anything going on on this street, nothing. No kids playing outside, no dogs barking. It is just plain weird."

He had that right. It was a little strange how dead this neighborhood was.

I reached into the back seat and pulled out the cooler, "I'm hungry for lunch, how about yourself?"

"Bring it. After lunch I'll call Cal and have him give us our break."

I gave each of us a sandwich, a bottle of water, and some chips. The way we worked these surveillance jobs was that after we ate our lunch, the duo that was after us, in our case Cal and Bobby, would come relieve us for a half an hour so that we could do our business. I was thankful for that plan, I didn't think that I could make it for 8 hours without a visit to the ladies room.

"What kind of sandwich did you pack yourself Bomber?" Lester asked as he bit into his turkey.

"Peanut butter and olive, yum," I told him as I took a huge bite. Lester scrunched up his face.

"That is so nasty Bomber. I will never understand how you can eat that."

"Just like I will never understand how you can't eat it," I laughed as I poked him in the arm.

Lester laughed too, and with his laughter came relief. I was still slightly worried about this morning, but not nearly as much as when Lester and I had been sitting in silence.

When Lester stopped laughing he sat silently thinking about something for a moment. I swore I saw mischief in his face somewhere…

"You know Bomber, I could eat peanut butter and olives together if it was off…."

"AHHH!!! Stop right there!" Yep that was mischief I had saw.

We finished our lunch and Lester called Cal and Bobby so we could get our break of the day.

I propped my feet up on the dash and yawned, "I really could use a nap after that lunch. This is one of the most morning stakeouts ever. And that is saying something because they are all extremely boring."

Lester slouched a bit into his chair too, "I find it very odd that there has so far been no movement from this house in any of the time we have been watching it. It is almost like we have been watching the wrong house."

We both paused and then looked at each other before shaking our heads.

"No way does Ranger have us watching the wrong house. It isn't possible he messed up this bad." I assured both myself and Lester.

"Yeah, you are completely right Bomber what were we thinking," Lester nodded his agreement.

But we both stopped and looked at each other again.

"Umm…Lester?"

"Hmm?" He asked deep in thought as he drilled his eyes into the house.

"Where did Ranger get all the Intel for this job?"

"Monty," Lester replied giving me a look, "Don't even think it. Monty and Ranger are the same with different personalities. Monty wouldn't mess something this big up."

I knew he was right. I had only known him a short time but I couldn't see him messing up something as big as an address, even if he was a goof that got Ranger kicked out of Nevada .

"Could it be the car? I mean we are sitting in a badass black Hummer."

"Nah, this place is like Stark Street . A Hummer is Vegas' version of our SUVs back home. Everyone just assumes pimp or drug dealer."

That made sense. Nobody in this area of Vegas would consider a Hummer parked on the street anything out of the ordinary.

I reached into the back seat on a whim and pulled out the laptop. All the laptops we had in the cars could be hooked up to wireless no matter where we were.

"Lester, hand me the file please?" I asked wanting to double check a hunch I had.

He handed it over to me with a raised eyebrow. "What are you looking for?"

"Give me a second," I told him as I brought up Google.

"I have a real estate friend who owns a house over on James Ave ," I told Lester as I started to add the address to Google Earth, "The thing is, she doesn't actually live on James, she lives on an alley _behind_ it, and so nobody can ever find her house. That may be the problem we are having here."

Lester thought for a moment, "Now that you say that I think I saw an alley back there behind that house," he gestured, "Wouldn't that be something if we were wrong?"

I began to scan the map of the area that Google presented me with. Sure enough, there was an alleyway parallel to the street we were currently sitting on.

"Lester, look at this, the street address that we are supposed to be watching is 116 ½ Bradford Ave. We are sitting in front of 116, there isn't a half. If it is like my friend back home, the 116 ½ is on that alley," I said talking fast.

Lester looked at the map on my screen. "It is definitely possible," he agreed.

Just then, Cal and Bobby pulled up behind us. Lester put the phone on speaker and called their car.

"Hey guys Bomber got something so we are going to do a conference call with Ranger and Tank."

"Sounds good," Bobby said as Lester dialed Ranger.

"Yo," Ranger said. To the outsider his hello was normal, but you could tell that there was tension in his voice as he saw Lester was calling him.

"Bomber got something that may help us here. Monty with you?" Lester started, ignoring the fact that Ranger was still angry.

"Yes, explain." I rolled my eyes. Ranger needed to learn some manners.

"Lester and I found it odd that we have had absolutely no movement here in the last few days," I began, "What I've found is that there is an alley parallel to this street that most likely has the house we are looking for on…"

Tank interrupted me, "How is this possible?"

"Well, we are looking for a 116 ½. Lester and I are currently sitting in front of a 116. I had a friend back home who had this problem where she had the address of the street parallel to hers along with a similar number for another house, but she actually lived behind that house in an alley."

"Lester and Steph go check out this house on foot, Cal and Bobby stay there in front of the other," Tank said before hanging up.

Ranger wasn't the only one who needed some phone manners.

Lester and I got out of the car and casually walked to the alley, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Hard to in badass black, but I was hoping that everyone thought we were drug dealers…

"Damn Steph you were right," Lester nodded his head in the direction of a house on our left, "There is 116 ½."

Lester pulled out his cell and called Ranger.

"Steph was right man, we were watching the wrong…"

Lester never got finished because just as he started talking our man walked right out of that house.

He was whistling as he walked towards us, I thought for a minute this would be an easy grab, until he looked up.

He must have recognized us because the next thing I knew he was running like a bat out of hell. I didn't even think I just started running and trying to catch him.

And that I did.

I made a flying tackle that landed his ass face first into the pavement.

"Bond enforcement," I said as I slapped handcuffs on him, "I'm taking your ass back to Trenton."

"You bitch you can't do this!"

"You bet your sweet ass we can Hicks," Lester said as I climbed off him and Lester hauled him to his feet.

We took him back to the SUV and in five minutes Tank and Ranger arrived.

"Tank, Rangeman you missed it!" Lester shouted, "Steph flew into the air to tackle his ass!"

Tank smiled at me, "Great job Bomber," he said as he high fived me.

"Good job, Babe," Ranger whispered quietly as he gave me a small smile. I gave him a small smile back before pumping knuckles with Cal, Bobby, and Lester.

"Too bad my amazingness is causing us to go back to Trenton."

"I can handle this by myself if I take the jet," Cal said, "I need to get back anyways, and you guys can stay and celebrate the capture."

I liked this plan, now if only Ranger would let us stay. I highly doubted it.

"That's fine, I did promise some down time, didn't' I?" Ranger said, "I may even come out with you."

Holy crap! Ranger just gave us permission to have fun?! And wait did he just say he was going to party with us?!

This was excellent.

It is time to execute the payback of epic proportions.

And it would all start…TONIGHT!!!

XOXOXOXOXO

Read and review!! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I have more time to write.


	8. Chapter 8

**Standard disclaimers I don't own them…although I wish I owned some of them**

"_That's fine, I did promise some down time, didn't' I?" Ranger said, "I may even come out with you."_

_Holy crap! Ranger just gave us permission to have fun?! And wait did he just say he was going to party with us?!_

_This was excellent._

_It is time to execute the payback of epic proportions._

_And it would all start…TONIGHT!!!_

Chapter 8

Lester and I climbed into the Hummer and mad e our way back to the hotel, the last of the cars in the procession. We kept sneaking sideways glances at each other with evil half grins on our faces, but afraid to say anything. Our luck Ranger was listening and waiting to pounce.

When we finally pulled up in front of the hotel I was bouncing in my seat from excitement and the desperate need to confirm plans with Lester and this very moment. Damn monitored cars.

I bounded out of the car and practically ran towards the elevator with Lester close on my heels. I hoped that we could beat the other guys so we could have a quick chat together before we headed out. I hoped Monty was in the room already.

I could hear Tank laughing as the elevator doors shut, "They must be really excited! We might be working them too hard, bossman."

I didn't get to hear his response because, thankfully, the doors shut.

I immediately rounded on Lester, "Okay so what's the plan?"

Lester gave me his wickedest grin ever.

"Well, Beautiful, your direct part in the plan has already been set up via my man Monty," Lester began showing me the texts that he had been having with Monty.

I clapped my hands together and jumped up and down slightly, this was entirely too exciting and I couldn't wait to get started.

"The next part of the plan Monty is setting up as we speak. He thinks we may have to let Tank and Bobby in on this if we want it to for sure go off without a hitch."

I pondered this for a moment. I could see where Monty was coming from, but I could see Tank trying to stop us. I don't think he would like too much what we had in store for Ranger tonight.

"What if Tank tries to stop us? I could see him not liking what we want to do with Ranger AT ALL," I said expressing my concern for telling Tank.

"I wondered that myself at first. But I've been watching Tank. He seems to be getting pretty irritated with Ranger," Lester reassured me as the elevator doors sprang open, "Ranger has been a grump this whole trip and since they partnered up I believe that Tank is angry about how Ranger has been acting."

I gave him a small smile we entered the room and were a few minutes later joined by Ranger and Tank. I sure hoped that Lester was right about this.

I pushed thoughts of the plan out of my mind and headed into my room. I was going to enjoy tonight whether or not my plan with Ranger worked out.

I got into the shower and took extra time to wash and condition my hair. I shaved and exfoliated every part of my body that I could find before wrapping my hair in a towel and heading out into my bedroom.

On my bed was a box that I had most definitely not put there before my shower. Glancing around my room I made sure that nobody was still chilling in my room waiting for me to open it.

"There is no way I have a stalker here in Las Vegas who could get into my room in a hotel with Merry Men all around," I mused out loud, giving myself confirmation that it was okay to open it.

I gently pulled of that top and pulled away the tissue paper, gasping when I saw what was inside. It was a sparkling red dress that I was guessing I was supposed to wear tonight. I picked up the note that was attached to it, wondering briefly if Ranger would have left this for me.

My heart dropped when I realized it wasn't from Ranger as I read the note.

_Hey Gorgeous!_

_Wear this dress tonight. It will fit perfectly into our plans, and will drive Ranger insane, trust me! _

_Wear everything else with it too. I know, its creepy I got you underwear and shoes, but it will all fit into the plan, which we will go over last minute details for on the way there._

_Here is for luck!_

_Monty_

"Wow," I thought to myself as I moved my hands over the fabric. I couldn't wait to put this on! Monty really knew what he was doing whenever he picked this out.

I put it down gently and blushed a little at the lingerie that Monty had picked for me. I wonder what in the world Monty had planned that I didn't know about.

I walked away from the present on my bed and went towards the mirror to do my makeup and hair. I did my hair in an up do, not bothering to try to tame my curls. Ranger seemed to like my curls, and tonight I wanted to drive him wild.

After giving my eyes the smoky look and putting my curls into a wild up do, I slipped off my robe and into the lingerie that Monty had left for me. The red panties were made of silk and felt incredible! These had to be the most comfortable underwear I had ever worn in my life! Go Monty go.

Next I pulled on the dress. It too had an incredible feel to it and fit me like a glove. How is it that everyone can guess my size? Monty had made sure that this would fit me to perfection.

I twirled and danced around my room noticing how the dress twirled and moved. This dress would be perfect for dancing. I couldn't wait for it to hopefully work that magic Lester, Monty, and I had in mind.

Picking up the black strappy heels that Monty had left I sat on the bed and put them on. They weren't as high as I would have picked for this dress, but I was going to have to trust that the guys knew what they were doing.

I stood up and looked in the full length mirror in the bathroom. "I'm smokin'!" I thought to myself as I examined myself from all angles in the mirror. "If this doesn't work tonight at least I failed looking like this!"

The dress itself was a glittery red halter dress that sparkled when it caught the light. It had a plunging neckline, making look my modest assets look a lot bigger than they actually were. The dress had a built in bra that probably helped with that.

The dresses slopped ruffle bottom showed off my legs, and the shoes made my legs look miles long. I had no doubt that if I turned and danced in the right way my lacey underwear would make an appearance. Turning, I saw the halter and how it showed off my entire bare back with only the ties showing.

"Damn, Gorgeous! I'm going to have to beat all the men off of you tonight so the plan will work!" Monty said from behind me making me jump slightly.

Smiling slyly to myself I turned my head around looking at Monty over my shoulder with hooded eyes. Turning around slowly I practiced my slow walk towards him all the while having my eyes hooded and mouth pursed in a prowess look. Monty's eyes got a little wider as I slowly walked around him as though I was drinking him in.

When I finally returned in front of him I leaned really close to him so that our chests touched.

"You don't look to bad yourself there Monty," I whispered in his ear, my lips grazing his ear as I ran my arms up and down his chest stopping at his belt before running my hands back up to his neck.

I think his eyes glazed over. No, take that back, I _know_ his eyes glazed over. Ha! One for Stephanie.

Monty took a step backwards while straightening his pants, "I'm not the one you are supposed to be playing with tonight Gorgeous!"

I chuckled, "Just practicing there Monty."

He gave me his wide grin before high fiving me.

"Hey Bomber lookin' good there girl!" Lester exclaimed grabbing me and twirling me in a circle.

"Thanks!" I told me as I took him in. Both he and Monty were dressed in black dress slacks with shiny black dancing shoes and button down shirts. Lester's was red, I'm assuming this was on purpose to match my dress, and Monty's was white.

"Aren't you guys afraid Ranger will waltz in here and catch us? Last time wasn't too pretty if I do remember correctly myself."

"No worries there Gorgeous," Monty assured me, "Ranger is occupied and anyways we have Tank guarding the door."

"Yeah we needed t chat with you alone before we went out and this is pretty much the only way," Lester reassured me too.

"Okay so I'm assuming Tank and Bobby are in on the game?" I asked sitting in one of the arm chairs.

Lester and Monty situated themselves on the bed with sly grins on their faces.

"Oh Gorgeous there is one more part to your outfit," Monty declared standing again and handing me a small jewelry box.

I gave him my best squinty eyes wondering what he had gotten me. This dress had to cost a fortune, and I was beginning to feel guilty accepting these gifts from them.

"Bomber, don't get that guilty look on your face. This is prank is worth every penny. But besides, we kinda sorta maybe stole Ranger's credit card when we ordered them," Lester coughed.

I couldn't help it I doubled over laughing, "You guys are going to be in sooo much trouble! How in the world did he not notice that you stole his credit card? This is mister always aware of his surroundings we are talking about here."

Monty laughed to himself, "We just wrote down the number and paid over the phone."

Lester gave me a look I couldn't decipher before speaking in the softest tone I'd ever heard him use, "And Ranger had just bought something from that same place earlier in the day and I'm assuming he was buying them for you so we just added it to his previous bill."

I sat there in shocked silence. What in the world was he buying me? Did this mean this plan that hadn't even started was already working?

Lester and Monty sat there silently allowing me to process. I looked down at my hands suddenly feeling guilty.

"Hey now, none of that Gorgeous," Monty reprimanded me as he knelt at my feet, "Why are you starting to feel guilty? You were so excited about this a minute ago."

Lester joined Monty and stood beside me allowing me to rest my head on him, "Yeah, he needs this, trust us. He may think he realizes how much of an ass he is being, but believe me when I say it this revenge is the only thing that will make him realize what you want him to realize."

I sighed, who would have thought I'd be opening up to Monty and Lester?!

"I feel guilty that I played the back and forth game with Morelli so long and led Ranger on at the same time. It's not the prank; I can't wait to pull this off on him."

"Here is the way I look at it Bomber," Lester said, "He should have had the balls to step it up. He never did, so you never realized how you felt."

I liked Lester's reasoning. I gave the guys a small smile, "So can I open this present you guys got me?"

Lester and Monty grinned from ear to ear, "What are you waiting for?"

I opened the small box and gasped for the millionth time that day. Inside the box were the most beautiful earrings I had ever seen in my life.

I took the earrings out and held them in my hand. They were the most beautiful dangle diamond earrings I had ever held. The dangle was in the shape of a pear and caught the light making them look like they held a million diamonds.

I quickly put them in my ears before giving Lester and Monty huge hugs. Turning to look in the mirror I truly liked how they looked dangling from my ears.

"You guys rock!" I exclaimed turning my head from side to side.

Lester and Monty gave each other a knuckle bump.

"Okay Gorgeous we are running out of non Ranger time. Here is what we need to do. I have worked out everything, but I need to alert my man to which woman you are. Let me text him a picture."

I struck a pose for Monty and he sent the text message to the two men who would be important to tonight going off without a hitch.

"Alright guys. Let's go show Ranger what I'm made of."

The guys grinned and exited the room stealthy. My spidey sense was tingling and I had a feeling that they had more planned than I knew about. Oh well, as long as it got Ranger good I was completely and totally in. I think.

XOXOXOXO

Thanks so much to all those who have reviewed the previous chapters!! I'm so sorry I never thanked all of you for reviewing; I got back to school and have barely had any time! So here is a belated thanks to all those who have reviewed

Check out my profile for the picture of the dress Steph wore or the earrings Monty gave her


	9. Chapter 9

**Standard disclaimers I don't own them…although I wish I owned some of them**

Chapter 9

"_Alright guys. Let's go show Ranger what I'm made of."_

_The guys grinned and exited the room stealthy. My spidey sense was tingling and I had a feeling that they had more planned than I knew about. Oh well, as long as it got Ranger good I was completely and totally in. I think._

I gave Monty and Lester's backs squinty eyes as they left the room. Now I was curious. Figures, tonight I wouldn't have a chance to ask them what is going on.

I made one more quick look in the mirror before throwing some things in my little clutch purse. I was ready to face the night head on!

I exited my room and stopped dead in my tracks. I've seen Ranger dressed up on several occasions but every time it still manages to increase my heart rate.

He was dressed in his typical black dress pants with his black silk button down shirt and classic expensive black dress shoes. The top two buttons on his shirt were left open, his diamond glittered in his ear, and his hair was left flowing. He was gorgeous.

He looked up in his conversation with Tank and caught me looking at him. I tried to recover quickly, pretending to give the rest of the guys a once over. I had to, for the sake of peace, pretend that I hadn't seen Monty or Lester yet. Tank and Bobby were dressed similarly to Ranger. It didn't surprise me. I was actually more surprised that Lester and Monty had strayed from their usual black.

I smiled a huge fake smile at Monty and went up and started chatting with him and Lester. I didn't want Ranger to try to get a hold of me privately. If Monty was correct and he got me something, I didn't think I could take the pressure of that tonight. I wasn't up to accepting a possibly expensive gift from him and then going through with the evening.

"Hey, did he suspect anything about you guys being in my room?" I was going to assume no since Ranger hadn't given us any of his evil eyes or blank "I know you did something" looks.

Monty gave me his full on playboy smile, "Not a thing Gorgeous. Tank did his job well."

I turned and gave Tank a small smile that I was going to hope Ranger wouldn't notice. Tank gave me a small smile in return to my own being careful not to let his face display what he was probably thinking.

I wonder what he was thinking about this grand scheme of revenge.

I shook my head and tried not to think about what we were going to be doing tonight. I was slightly nervous that I wouldn't be able to pull this off not only because of my abilities, but because Ranger might catch on and spoil everything.

"No worries there Bomber," Lester whispered in my ear, "You will do great, Ranger will react just the way we want him to. And stop looking worried or else Ranger will catch on that something is up with you."

I nodded my head at him and went into a typical playful banter with Monty and Lester. Ranger was king of observation. One hint that I was nervous about something and this was all over.

"You guys ready!?" Tank's booming voice came over everything. I think I may have jumped. His voice probably made the whole hotel shake.

"Hell yeah man let's go!" Lester said jumping up excitedly.

Tank gave Lester that smile that was reserved when he was acting like a teenager and led the way out. Before I could even get myself moving, I was wrestled in between Monty and Lester and being essentially escorted out of the room. What the hell was going on?!

We made our way to the lobby, me still sandwiched between the two guys. When we got outside I was expecting to have our Hummers there waiting for us but instead there was one long Hummer stretch limo.

My mouth fell open and I stood awe struck at the beauty in front of me.

Lester gently reached over and shut my mouth before full on laughing at me.

"This way we really get to travel in style and we don't have to worry about any of us having to abstain from drinking. We have a driver!"

"Excellent thinking there Lester," I replied before taking the arm he was offering and hopping into the car next to him and Monty. Tank, Bobby, and Ranger sat across from us. I must say I didn't think we would all fit in here with how burly these Merry Men were, but we were incredibly comfortable in here.

Tank pulled out some champagne and poured each of us a small glass. We all sat sipping them during the short car ride, Ranger being the only one who was keeping quiet.

I shouldn't be surprised he was always quiet, it was just he was observing me and it was making me squirm. Damn him and his predator gaze.

In a short time we pulled up in front of the club. I blew out a small breath. Time to get this show rolling.

Lester helped me out of the limo and put my hand on his arm. I saw him give a small nod to the bouncer as he shifted his eyes to me. Damn, how many connections did these boys have?

"Tons, Bomber, tons."

Stupid ESP.

We were immediately led past the line of people waiting and into the door. This was nice having the Merry Men around. I'd have to remember that when we got back to Trenton. Always take one with you when you go out with the girls. Not only do you have body guards, but a pass straight past the lines!

We went into the club and I took in my surroundings. In the center was a large dance floor and a stage. On the sides were booths and tables as well as a long bar that had several bar tenders.

"Let's get a table. That way we have a place to crash while we are here and when we need a break," Bobby suggested choosing one of the largest booths that they had along one of the sides.

We set our stuff down before each getting a drink. I chose to stay slightly light and got a Strawberry Daiquiri. I didn't want to get too intoxicated before it was time for the green light.

I was happy when I noticed Ranger chose to get a beer. This would probably make things even better. Glad he wasn't in temple mode today.

Again reading my thoughts Monty and Lester gave thumbs up behind Ranger. They must be glad that he was drinking too. I couldn't help but wonder if it was because of what they had planned for later. Too bad I couldn't get it out of them now.

Although I still wasn't sure that I wanted to know.

The club was starting to fill up and beginning to pick up. I was surprised that nobody was up and dancing yet, but then again it was still early and Monty had mentioned something about this being a slightly different type of club.

The guys and I were quite happy for the time being to be bantering back and forth at the booth. I was getting more nervous with the time that was passing, but I was also feeling more confident.

It was probably the alcohol.

It wasn't long before the lights in the club began to dim and everyone began to get quiet.

"Show time Bomber," Lester whispered in my ear before giving my hand a small squeeze. I took a deep breath. I knew what I was doing. Hell Monty and Lester made me do a whole freaking rehearsal the other night.

I tell you no lies. I'm beginning to think they are more excited about this whole thing than I am.

The music started picking up and a few showgirls came out and started doing a dance for everyone. Lester grabbed my hand and we headed onto the edge of the dance floor to watch.

They were good. I had always loved to dance, but had never truly learned anything except the typical little girl Burg stuff. With my coordination you could imagine what those recitals were like. I always just figured with my wild moves I'd make a better dancer at other freestyle things.

When the show girls were finished during their thing, a man, who I believe was in charge came out. He must be well known because everyone gave him a huge cheer as he did a little dance by himself in the middle of the dance floor.

"Welcome to another night at the hottest club in town everyone!" The man called and was rewarded with a chorus of cheers.

The man waited a few minutes for the shouting to die down before continuing.

"As with tradition on the anniversary of our club opening, we are going to pick a few lovely ladies from the audience to help participate in the last portion of our show!"

Lester and Monty gave me sly smiles as they both caught the eye of the man and gave little nods in my direction. I hope I didn't make a fool out of myself out there.

The man went around the room and picked two other girls before stopping in front of me. He gave me his own playboy smile before holding out his hand. I smiled seductively before casting a backwards glance at the guys.

Lester, Monty, Tank, and Bobby were shouting encouraging words to me. Ranger looked like he had just eaten a bug.

Tehehehe.

The three of us girls were led backstage and given simple directions. The men would do most of the work, but we could essentially do whatever we wanted up there. There were cages to use, we could use any of the men, who I would like to add were half naked and could easily be compared to the Merry Men, or just do our own thing.

This was going to be good. I was pretty sure I knew I was going to use a few men and perhaps a cage. Or should I save the cage for later? Hmm… something to consider while everyone got into place.

The incredibly hot male dancers took their places outside and I recognized a mix of Nickelback's "Sex" playing. The perfect song.

In a few seconds the girls and I were escorted by our own men out onto the stage. It was then that all my insecurities went away. I caught Ranger's eye in the crowd and I could see a look I had never quite seen on his blank face before.

The song continued and I just kind of started. I pretty much used the hunky man as a stripper pole, and I think we was more than willing to oblige based on what he was sporting.

The song morphed in Nickelback's "Animals" in a mix. Before I knew it was I completely dancing with several of the men using all the lady assets I had. I wrapped my hands around my partner's neck and wrapped my legs around his legs grinding like there was no tomorrow. The dress flowed around me and based on a few cat calls I'm going to say that I showed off those hot underwear that Monty had given me.

Towards the end of the song I went completely to the ground and came up my partner's body slowly much like I had done to Monty earlier. It was the perfect ending to the dance that would leave me sexually charged for the rest of the night.

When the song ended my partner twirled me and I think he coped a feel but I was too energized to really notice or care. The crowd gave us all a loud cheer and I got several compliments on how I worked the dancing on stage from the people I passed as I made my way back to my Merry Men.

I jumped right into Monty's arms, him spinning me around as Lester and him gave me some cat calls.

"Bomber that was awesome! I had no idea you had those moves in you girl!" Lester complimented me before giving me a high five.

"Was I really that good?" I whispered to Monty as he set led me to the table for a drink.

"Gorgeous if you could only see how some of the men in here are looking at you. You had sex with that man on stage!"

I blushed a little but I was glad with the darkness that Monty or Lester could see.

Tank came up and pulled me into a bear hug, "Nicely done Bomber! I think you just gave Ranger a heart attack. He actually took a few shots while watching you grind that man. Other than that he couldn't take his eyes of you!"

Score for me! I had just succeeded in ruining Ranger's sanity and temple for the rest of the month.

The dancing of the other patrons had started so Monty, Lester and I made our way to the dance floor where we danced for what felt like hours. I would occasionally look over from the guys to look at Ranger who was looking at me like he desperately wanted to com e over and dance with me. I laughed because he'd had a few more drinks since I'd done my little show.

A few men had come over to me while we were dancing and I had danced with them too. Maybe it was the alcohol I had consumed or the charge I had gotten from the look I couldn't place on Ranger's face but for once I was going all out.

I even got into a cage and danced my heart out. I think I almost killed Lester when I was dirty dancing with another female in the cage. I will never understand the male fascination with two chicks going at it. I never get hot and bothered seeing two men making out!

Okay I will give it to him that we were practically making out up there. I think it was a remake of what I did with the hunky man up on stage.

The night was winding down and I had definitely had too much to drink. I'm going to blame that on the reason that I got up on the bar and sang along with Christina Aguilera's "Dirrty."

The worse part about that? I sang it while looking right at Ranger. What the hell was I thinking?! We were both intoxicated. I hope I didn't jump his bones tonight. Alcohol sometimes has that effect on me.

Lester and Monty found it hilarious of course. Especially the part where I pulled my hair out of it's up do and did some crazy twirl with it. I'm surprised my ass didn't get thrown out for just hoping Coyote Ugly style up on the bar.

I had definitely had too much alcohol tonight. And when I think about it Lester and Monty had barely drank. This should have worried me. Fortunately for them I was entirely too far gone to care.

Or to give it much thought.

XOXOXOXO

Hope this doesn't disappoint and let me know what you think!!! I've turned into a review whore

Big thanks to Rangernstephfan, who helped with his chapter more than she knows. Had she not reviewed and suggested Steph do a girly show I would have never done this chapter where Steph danced on stage

P.S. That isn't all I have in store for Ranger ;-)


	10. Chapter 10

**Standard disclaimers I don't own them…although I wish I owned some of them **

**Warning there is a bunch of swearing in this chapter**

Chapter 10

_I had definitely had too much alcohol tonight. And when I think about it Lester and Monty had barely drank. This should have worried me. Fortunately for them I was entirely too far gone to care._

_Or to give it much thought._

XOXOXOX

I woke up with a huge headache. I was definitely going to be in need of the cure today. And based on the way my head pounded when I just tried to sit up it was going to have to be soon that I got it.

I laid back down on the bed after my failed attempt to get up and tried to remember what had happened towards the end of the night. The last thing I remembered was dancing on the bar.

Oh, God I couldn't believe how much alcohol I had consumed last night. My liver was probably freaking out and trying to leap out of my body.

I rolled over slowly so that I could get into a better position when I realized that the color on the walls did not match the ones of my bedroom. Nor did the sheets match the ones that had been in my room.

And holy hell Lester was in bed with me.

I started to hyperventilate until I remembered that this was supposed to happen. We were messing with Ranger and making him think I had actually done stuff in here with Lester. I was still fully clothed and everything was fine.

I poked Lester trying to get him up to see if anything else had gone down last night that I should be aware of before we faced the rath that would be waiting for us outside the door.

"Lester," I whispered loud enough to hopefully wake him up but not too loud in case he was hung over like I was.

Wait, Lester and Monty barely drank last night. There was no way he had a hangover. What is up with that? Lester never passes up an opportunity to drink and have a good time.

"Lester," I said a little louder giving me a harder poke. I had to know what was going on or had happened. My spidey sense was going off the charts right now.

"Yeah, Bomber?" Lester asked rolling over onto his side to talk to me.

"Problem. I remember nothing after dancing on the bar. Will you pretty please fill me in here."

Lester grinned and I groaned. That grin on Lester was never a good thing.

"Well you actually ended up bumping and grinding with a few men after the bar dance and you definitely didn't want to leave. I think you may have gotten one of the guy's phone numbers, much to Ranger's anger," Oh shit I remember that now.

Ugh! What in the world was I thinking when I consumed all that alcohol.

"I still wish that you would have gotten the numbers of some of those women who you were grinding with. That was so freaking hot!" Lester gave me his grin again and I hit him in the chest. Men are pigs.

I leaned back into the pillows hoping that I could get the cure soon, "Did anything else happen after that? I vaguely remember the phone numbers after the bar but I seriously have no other memories of what happened after that. I only remember waking up next to you."

Lester coughed. Oh no, I really didn't like the sound of that cough.

"Lester whatever your middle name is Santos what the hell did you and Monty do?" I asked braving my headache to sit up and stare at him.

Lester opened his mouth to respond but couldn't because he started laughing too hard. Figures. It must have been good considering Lester was now on the ground laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

He better have proof of this, whatever it was, for me to review since apparently I have no memories of anything.

Lester finally managed to semi-compose himself after about five minutes of hardcore laughing. He climbed back on the bed still laughing to himself. I'm surprised he hadn't woken up the entire suite.

I gave him my squinty eyes to try to encourage him to spill the beans. The curiosity was driving me crazier than hell!

"Don't worry Bomber, I'd say in about two minutes you are going to have an idea or some clue as to what happened last night."

I attempted to raise my eyebrow at him.

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that you and Monty barely had anything to drink last night?"

Another cough. Oh shit son!

"Well you and Ranger were actually the only ones who really drank. You two were the only ones who were actually drunk. Tank and Bobby didn't drink really either."

I looked at him bug eyed. What…in….the….world?!?!

The suspense was really killing me.

I shook my head lightly and regretted it immediately.

"Don't worry Bomber if Tank values his livelihood the cure should already be here or on its way."

Thank Tank and everything he holds dear!

And the two minutes must be up based on what I heard coming from the suite outside Lester's door.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS SHIT?!" I heard Ranger swear. Oh my God, Ranger never loses it. This must have been some ending to the evening.

Lester and I ran out into the living room without thinking to put more clothes on. Well, I had Lester's dress shirt on and Lester just had his underwear on. This was going to look great.

Tank came into the suite and set down the cure on the counter before giving a smirk and heading towards Ranger's bedroom.

I gave him a grateful smile but was too curious to approach the bag on the counter. This was definitely more important right now.

And I wasn't disappointed whatsoever.

Tank and Bobby stood behind Ranger with looks of pain on their faces trying not to laugh. When I looked at the bed I was surprised I was able to keep a straight face.

Facing each other on opposite sides of the bed were Ranger and Monty.

And they were both decked out in only their birthday suits.

Oh sweet God, Monty had placed himself in bed with a naked and drunk Ranger. I think that my life just picked up forever. This shit was pure brilliance.

"What...what the fuck are you doing in my bed naked?!" Ranger growled. I don't think he realized that he was showing off every asset he had.

I unconsciously licked my lips. He really needed to cover himself up.

Lester snickered and then coughed causing Ranger to look over at us. Anger heated up his eyes when he realized that it was Lester's shirt I was wearing. Ah. I got it now. Lester wore a distinguishing shirt last night so that Ranger knew it was his in the morning.

Brilliant.

Lester coughed again and Ranger finally looked down and pulled his sheets around him. He leveled a glare at Monty and nodded his head downward. I wasn't even going to peak a glance. I didn't want to see.

That was a lie but I didn't want to go there right now.

Monty covered himself up with a sheet too and that's when I spared a look over. I had to grip Lester to keep from following over in laughter. Monty was sporting the biggest hard on ever.

This was getting better by the second.

As long as I live I will never truly understand how Lester and Monty came up with this. This was the most hysterical thing I had seen in a very long time.

"I'm going to ask you on more time Monty," Ranger said in his low menacing voice, "What the hell are you doing waking up in my bed not only naked but with that," he gestured towards Monty's crotch, "touching me."

I stifled a laugh by throwing my hand against my mouth. Ranger noticed, however, and turned and glared at me. It didn't scare me for once; all I could picture was him waking up to Monty's morning wood.

Lester elbowed me in the ribs and I straightened while trying to keep a straight face on. I was never good at this blank mask stuff.

Ranger turned his attention back to Monty and continued to glare at him. I was surprised that Monty hadn't pissed himself at the look Ranger was giving him. Good to know I was the only one who wasn't truly afraid of him.

"Ranger man, um, could I possibly get some clothes on before we discuss this," Monty asked nicely giving him a sweet smile. Oh, God that was a lover's smile.

Ranger growled and everyone quickly left the room. I put on a pair of Lester's sweat pants and he did the same. I shouldn't be doing more to get on Ranger's nerves but I couldn't help it. I was having entirely too much fun right now.

And I hadn't even really been a part of it.

Lester and I were the last ones to meet in the living room. Ranger and Monty both looked decent although Monty still had a slight problem.

And so did Ranger. He did not like the fact that I just came out of Lester's bedroom based on the look that Lester just got.

"Explain," Ranger barked at Monty.

There was a brief moment of silence were everyone looked at Monty. Based on what I saw, I'm think that Ranger and I were the only ones who had absolutely no clue as to what had happened last night or what was going on now.

Tank came up behind me and handed me my cure. I thanked him silently before digging it, trying to be quiet. This was my equivalent of popcorn right now.

"Don't worry man, we didn't do anything last night. I think you passed out right after we got naked," Monty assured him.

Oh God, was Monty gay? There was no way someone that fine was gay, no way no way!

Lester got really close to my ear before whispering, "No he isn't don't you worry. This is all part of the plan."

I ate a fry without taking my eyes off the two men. Oh my damn what was going on here.

Ranger looked shocked for a moment. I had never seen Ranger look surprised at anything. He was always so aware.

But apparently not anymore. Ha! Take that Batman. Although I didn't have much room to talk.

"What the fuck was I doing getting naked voluntarily with you? Did you put shit in my drink you little asshole!?"

Monty's eyes got wide. "You mean you don't remember what we talked about last night."

Monty was one good actor. I think his eyes just filled with tears.

"Baby, I can't believe you can't remember what we talked about last night. I thought we connected on a deep level!"

Oh my goodness Monty just called Ranger baby!!!!

Ranger's face got redder than it had been and his fists clenched. Nobody moved or spoke.

That is until my eyes were suddenly drawn to something across the room and I broke my gaze at the glaring Ranger and love struck and upset Monty to go over next to the TV and pick it up.

Gazing at it curiously it was a DVD case with flowers attached to it.

The whole room was watching me now, considering I was the first one to dare to move in five minutes.

And that's when I realized it. I finally figured out what Monty and Lester had done and I was never more proud of them in my life. I was definitely going to find out how in the world they accomplished this.

Looking up with my sly grin in place and the DVD case in hand I looked innocently at Monty and Ranger.

"Boys, what's on your hands?"

XOXOXOX

I still have no idea what in the world made me think of this chapter! Let me know what you think


	11. Chapter 11

**Standard disclaimers I don't own them…although I wish I owned some of them**

**Warning for the language**

Chapter 11

_Looking up with my sly grin in place and the DVD case in hand I looked innocently at Monty and Ranger._

"_Boys, what's on your hands?"_

XOXOXXOXO

Ranger slowly looked down at his hands before jumping up and yelling.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS FUCKING SHIT?!"

On Ranger and Monty's ring fingers were plain gold wedding bands. I think they figured it out now.

Lester gave me the widest grin I had ever seen him give. This was the best day of my life.

Ranger took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself. "Okay, one of you has to know what the fuck happened last night. I expected a full explanation from all of you!"

"Dude, all I remember is waking up with Steph on top of me. By the way how the hell do you smell that nice after being so sweaty?" I gave him a small smile as Ranger growled again at Lester.

"Oh man I have no idea what went on either," Bobby joined in. This was interesting. Bobby usually didn't participate in things like this. He was usually the one was always on the straight and narrow with Ranger.

Snicker, Ranger wasn't on the straight and narrow now.

"I do remember something about a hot blonde but I think she left before I woke up," Bobby finished scratching his chin like he was thinking and trying to picture this imaginary woman.

"I woke up alone. Lula would have my balls if I didn't!" Tank joined in.

Ranger ran his hands over his face in frustration. This was so awesome. Ranger was displaying frustration. This never happens.

"Not what happened to you two, what happened between and Monty dumbasses!"

Everyone just looked at each other, knowing full well that they all knew what happened.

"Well, I thought we really connected at the club," Monty told him still sounding teary of Ranger's apparent rejection, "We had a heart to heart and I thought we were in love!"

Ranger looked on the verge of breaking Monty's face. I wanted to know where Monty learned to act like this.

Ranger took a deep breath. "Will someone just please explain to me what happened last night in detail instead of all this vague bullshit!?"

Noticing that the DVD case was empty I turned towards the TV. I turned it on and hit play. My God Lester is the best man ever. He had video evidence of this shit.

"I think this explains everything," I told Ranger gesturing towards the TV.

I picked up my formerly forgotten cure and settled into watch. I had a feeling this would be better than any other movie I had ever paid to watch.

And let me tell you I wasn't in the least bit disappointed.

The video showed Ranger and Monty at the altar with Tank acting as Maid of Honor and Lester as Best Man. I could be seen as another bridesmaid and I'm assuming that Bobby was my escort as he was on the other side of Lester.

That wasn't even the greatest part of the video. Tank and I were actually semi dressed like bridesmaids.

I had my dress on and so did Tank but he carried a small bouquet like a Maid of Honor would carry. He was smiling like an idiot at Ranger and Monty up on the altar.

I knew he wasn't drunk. Did all the guys have acting training or something to be able to keep these straight faces? Had I been in on this I would have ruined it by laughing.

Probably one reason they made sure I was so drunk. Good thinking on their part.

As we watched the video we saw that Ranger was playing the part of the bride. This was priceless! He had a bigger bouquet like the one Tank held and had on a small veil. Monty looked the same as though he had whenever we had been at the club except he had a love struck grin on his face and was gazing at Ranger like he was the only person in the world.

This shit was entirely too good.

The person who was officiating came out and I noticed it was Elvis. Who would have thought Ranger would get married by Elvis?

Monty and Ranger recited their vows to each other while holding hands. Elvis pronounced them man and man and I tell you no lies when I say they actually kissed each other.

Never in my life would I ever get over seeing Ranger kiss another man.

Monty and Ranger were then caught walking down the aisle holding hands and grinning like fools at each other. And, oh my God no, Monty and Ranger grabbed each other's butts.

This was probably the greatest wedding ever.

After the DVD finished the video of the wedding the wedding pictures showed in a slideshow. I was so keeping this shit for blackmail.

I was going to add to Ranger that him and Monty made an adorable couple but I decided against it. He already looked like he was going to break the coffee table. I was surprised he hadn't already done so.

The last shot was added by us obviously. It was Ranger and Monty skipping down the hallway to the hotel room holding hands. And when I say skipping I mean they were actually skipping like little girls.

The DVD ended and we all shifted in our seats while looking at Ranger. We were waiting for his reaction. If I was Monty I'd be afraid to be sitting as close to him as he was.

We sat silently for about ten minutes before Tank coughed behind them.

Monty began to speak first. I really hoped Ranger didn't kill him.

"Look man I know this isn't ideal but you told me you loved me! I've always wanted to be with you since boot camp man. We can work this out can't we," Monty said giving Ranger the puppy dog eyes and placing his hand on Ranger's knee.

Ranger jumped out of his seat and started pacing.

"First of all I know this isn't legal and that this was some sort of prank. I do not know how you pulled it off and I don't want to know," Ranger began stopping in front of all of us, "All it will do will piss me off even more."

"Second, all of this shit is going to be destroyed," he showed he meant business by throwing his wedding ring at Monty, "And I mean everything. Not one picture, flower, ring, or video clip gets back home. Especially to Rangeman."

"Third, we are going back to Trenton now. Everyone get cleaned up. You have two hours before I want to leave for the airport."

With that Ranger stormed to his room and slammed the door. We all sat still until we heard the shower start and that's when we started. Ranger had to have known we were all laughing in there but at this point we didn't even care.

Monty wiped tears from his eyes before sitting up straight on the couch, "This was the greatest business I've ever conducted!"

"I will never understand how you all kept straight faces through all that," I admitted wiping tears from my eyes also.

"We've got some mad skill, Gorgeous," Monty said coming over and giving me a hug. "Now I think I should break out of here before he comes back. He may be liable to actually kill me when he comes out."

Tank laughed and clapped his hand on Monty's back in one of those manly things they do. I shook my head at them and made my way back to my room to pack and get a shower. I did only have an hour and a half left by now!

I spent minimal time in the bathroom today. We were just going to get on a plane so there was no need to get dolled up.

When I came out fully dressed Lester was reclining on my bed waiting for me.

"Don't worry, Ranger went downstairs. Who knows what he is doing down there," Lester guaranteed me.

"Probably trying not to kill us all," I muttered beginning to pack up all my stuff.

I packed up my stuff before leaning against the headboard with Lester, "How did you guys pull that off?" I was so curious how they had succeeded in getting one over on Ranger.

"We couldn't have done it without you Bomber."

I turned my head and looked at him incredulously.

"Nah uh. I didn't even have the faintest idea what was going on until I saw the DVD."

Lester sat up and looked at me seriously, "You really have no idea what you do to him do you? Well wait it doesn't surprise me. He has his head up his ass concerning you."

I must have looked confused because Lester continued, "Every time he saw you do anything that wasn't with him he would take a shot. He was going crazy knowing that he had fucked up royally and that you were going to do what you wanted."

"That was how we got him so drunk he didn't know his own name. You know how Monty got him to that altar? He put your perfume on. We edited it out of the final cut but I do believe Ranger muttered your name a few times."

I gaped for lack of a better word at Lester. I knew Ranger and I were always having sparks fly between us but it was like this. I had no idea.

"Ranger has no balls to tell you and when the unedited versions of everything I have in my bag get back hopefully he will realize it. If not, I may shake the shit out you both."

Lester stood up and offered me a hand off the bed, "Come on Bomber, let's head home."

I took his hand and let him help me with my bags. When we got to the living room everyone was waiting for the bags. I didn't' see Monty so I'm assuming that he had left. This made me a little sad. I didn't really get to say goodbye to him.

I looked at Ranger and held his eyes for a brief second before he grabbed his bags and briskly walked out of the suite.

Oh damn he was pissed.

I was still reeling from what Lester had told me and from the amusement and excitement that this prank had given me. I'd deal with the consequences later. I had a feeling Ranger and I needed to have a serious chat in the near future.

We climbed into our Hummers quietly all of us too wired up or afraid to talk I wasn't sure which one it was. When we got to the air strip Ranger slammed his door and got onto the plane quickly. I hope he could be at least somewhat nice on the plane ride home. He really did need to loosen up.

Thankfully, the plane ride went without incident. The guys and I have fun telling stories and sharing jokes. Ranger was nowhere to be seen during the whole ride. My best guess was he was hounding the pilot to get home faster just so he could get away from us.

It didn't seem like long before we were landing and Tank was driving in the direction of my apartment. I usually wished Ranger would take me home, but today with his foul mood I'm glad I hadn't seen him since we boarded the plane in Vegas.

Tank took me to my apartment and made sure there were no bad guys lurking. I had expected to see it dusty and messy but Ella must have worked her magic because it was spotless and Rex was running on his wheel with his dish full.

"Would you care for a drink Tank?" I asked hoping he would stay. I had a few questions.

"Sure, but only water," he said having a seat on my couch as I got him a bottle of water.

I let him settle into the couch before opening fire on him, "Tank, how much of Lester and Monty's plan did you know?"

He contemplated what he wanted to tell me for a minute before obviously deciding to just tell me all of it. "I helped them plan it. They wanted to do something that would completely boggle him without having the chance you getting in trouble for it."

I laughed, "I must say I enjoyed it A LOT."

Tank joined me in laughing before continuing, "I must ask this question though. All I have seen so far is Ranger pissed off. How is this going to get him to realize what he is doing?"

I had asked this question of myself, but some time in my thinking position had helped me come up with the answer, "For my part of the plan it's this. I wanted to show him that I'm not going to sit here and wait for him to pull his head out of his ass. I can get someone else and get back to playing the field if I want to. That's what I tried to show him. Now, I'm not actually going to pick up some random guy from a club, but think about how many numbers I got. Ranger doesn't know that I won't call when and decide to go to Vegas."

Tank nodded in agreement, "You are right, but what about that whole Monty and Ranger thing? That seems more, how do I say it, like just a prank to piss off Ranger."

"This is where it gets tricky. I talked to Lester and that whole thing was to teach him what it's like to be someone's amusement and entertainment. I know that nobody has done that to me, but I'm a line in his budget under entertainment. How do you think that makes me feel?"

Tank took my hand, "Sorry, Bomber, he doesn't mean it like that."

I squeezed his hand, "I know that, but it still hurts the same. So this was to teach him what it feels like _and_ to give him a clue that he needs to lighten up. I know he needs to have that badass image for what he does, but he doesn't have to have it around me and you guys. We are his friends."

"That makes sense. I agree with you, and you showed him while having fun. Good for you guys."

"Now I just have to wait till he calms down and go try to talk to him."

"What are you going to say to him?"

I sighed, "I have not a clue. But I'm going to pretty much tell him what I just told you. If he can't stop being an ass after that well then that's that."

Tank gave me a quizzical look, "You would walk away? You two are like love struck teenagers."

I smiled at that, "Yeah, but I won't be someone's entertainment anymore. I want to move on and if Ranger wants to step up then he can or he can't. It's his choice."

Tank told me he was proud of me and changed the subject. Soon after that he left and I got settled for bed. Tomorrow would start the beginning of a long week. Which was how long I was going to give Ranger to stew over this before we had our little chat.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Please read and review!!!! I hope Ranger's reaction lived up to expectations

I also hope Steph's explanation answered some of the questions I got in my reviews


	12. Chapter 12

**Standard disclaimers I don't own them…although I wish I owned some of them**

**Warning for the language**

**And Ranger is a bit AU again**

Chapter 12

_I smiled at that, "Yeah, but I won't be someone's entertainment anymore. I want to move on and if Ranger wants to step up then he can or he can't. It's his choice."_

_Tank told me he was proud of me and changed the subject. Soon after that he left and I got settled for bed. Tomorrow would start the beginning of a long week. Which was how long I was going to give Ranger to stew over this before we had our little chat._

XOXOXOXOXO

A few days have passed since we all returned to Vegas. Nobody has dared bring up the prank, yet I am well aware that everyone in the building knows what happened. I think Lester has shown people the video up in his apartment a few times. Probably not such a good idea, because I'm sure Ranger will find out, but there is no stopping that man.

Ranger hasn't spoken a word to any of us, not even Tank, which has surprised us the most. Instead, he has sent us emails that have told us instructions if there is something that he needs from us. I have been reporting to Tank thinking that it is probably best that I not get cornered by Ranger until I'm ready and know what I want to say to him.

I know the basic outline of what I want to say to him, but yet I didn't know at the same time. I knew I wanted him to shut his mouth and listen until I was done but there was a very large possibility that wouldn't happen, so I was trying to prepare myself for him being his same old macho self and not letting me talk.

So that's how I ended up here. Today after work Tank, Bobby, Lester, and I decided to have dinner and talk about the whole Ranger situation.

Tank, Lester, and Bobby were all urging me to talk to him tomorrow and explain what we were thinking.

"Steph, you need to talk him and it needs to be soon," Bobby argued, "He won't speak to any of us, he only throws glares in our directions every time he sees us or we try to talk to him."

"Yeah Bomber, I don't know how much longer I can take this cold shoulder weird mood from him," Tank chimed in.

I glanced down into my Coke knowing they were right but still wanting to live in denial land for a little bit longer.

Lester shocked me when he covered my hand with his and gave me a gentle squeeze.

"It will be okay Bomber, if you can't get through his thick skull when then nobody else in this lifetime will," Lester said before giving me a beaming smile, "Just go all Jersey girl on him!"

I had to laugh at that one. If Ranger got me pissed off enough, well let's just say Lula in Rhino mode was less scary then I was. At least to most people, I couldn't tell you what in the world made Ranger Manoso scared.

So, I sat there and pretended to have a good dinner with the guys while I had an internal battle with nerves.

I had to talk to him tomorrow, and really, I didn't have a choice in the matter. Which was unfortunate considering I wanted to live in denial for, let's say, the rest of my life.

Ranger's POV

I was absolutely seething.

What the HELL were my men and Stephanie thinking when they pulled one over on me? Wait, the better question is, how did I let them?

Oh, I know. STEPHANIE!

I have always and had hoped to always be the man who was stoic, who would never do anything stupid like get crazy wasted, and who would never EVER under any circumstances fall for a girl.

Yeah well, obviously all three of those went out the window, about the time I walked into a diner to help train a new bounty hunter.

I had to admit, the situation was slightly funny. I'd probably have been in on it with Stephanie had it been Lester or Monty who were the brunt of the joke. But when I become the object of humiliation it obviously is no longer very funny.

I wasn't completely mad that they had done it to me. I actually was confused as to why they would choose me. I thought they were all afraid of me! And now obviously no one in the building is because I know for a fact that Lester has shown the whole entire building. Why would they try to humiliate me like that? As girly as it was I was slightly hurt.

So why was I giving them the cold shoulder? Because I wanted them to know that it was NOT acceptable to do that to me. I did not care what their reasoning was, pick someone else to make fun of. I was the bully never the one who was bullied. They were lucky they weren't in a crate with no food and water on their way to Siberia.

And Steph potentially sleeping with Lester? That was like a dagger to the chest. I don't think Steph is a slut by any means, but I was hoping to make a play at her. And now, I have no idea.

I feel like such a screw up! I had hoped to play it cool in Vegas and gets Steph's attention and now I'm not even talking to her. Imagine what that must look like to her Manoso.

I still have that gift I had every intention of giving her in Vegas. It is the most gorgeous piece of jewelry I have ever laid eyes on. I know for a fact I paid for the things she wore out that night in Vegas and I let it slide because of how gorgeous she looked. The only thing missing was my present to her.

I had it in my hand and was about to go into her room and give it to her but I couldn't. Something stopped me. If I had walked in there would this all have happened?

And that's when I made the decision to talk to her. Tomorrow.

Steph's POV

I looked like an idiot. Ever since I entered the garage this morning I'd been darting around secret agent style to try to even further put off the confrontation with Ranger. How ridiculous can I be?

I could be more ridiculous and leave but then I'm pretty sure Tank would have my head.

Why in the world did I let them persuade me to do it today?

Probably because I knew they were right and it had to get done, I couldn't wait forever to yell at Ranger.

I felt my stomach rumble and I knew that it was time to face life and get out of my cubicle. Who was I kidding; I wish I could sit in this little cubby for the rest of the day and sneak out when the day was over.

I took a deep breath and walked with my head high to the break room. Once inside the break room I breathed a sigh of relief that I had encountered nobody on my little walk.

I grabbed my lunch out of the fridge and turned around only to be smacked by a brick wall. A large brick wall named Tank.

"Bomber," was all he said giving me the look that said I'm watching the monitors and see your sneaking.

I lowered my head. Figures, I'd be caught.

"Well, you know, uh, first thing in the morning is never good to talk to people anyways," I told him lamely.

"Bullshit, you are trying to avoid it!"

"Alright fine you caught me! But can you blame me? Ranger is one scary ass man."

Tank gave me a small smile, "So are you when you are in the right mood."

Huh, good to know. Still didn't make me feel more confident right now 'cause I'm pretty sure I wasn't in the 'freak Tank out' mode.

"Fine, I'll eat lunch and go talk to him okay. You can watch for me to finish from your stupid camera things and then make me come out and go to his office if I try to stall again."

Tank nodded his head, "You can do it Bomber!"

"Yeah, sure," I mumbled to myself as I walked back to my cubicle. I'm pretty sure I'd piss my pants the minute I walked into his office.

I kept my head down on the way back to my cubicle and I estimated I was just about there when I hit another brick wall. Was Tank in front of me again?

Nope, wrong, I had just literally run into Ranger. Well, so much for waiting after lunch.

I opened my mouth at the same time Ranger opened his.

"We need to talk," we both said and then looked at each other in surprise.

Ranger cleared his throat, "How about my office in a half hour? You can eat lunch and I can finish my conference call."

"Works for me," I managed to squeak out before practically running back to my desk. When I got there I let out the breath I had been holding. One thing down.

A half an hour later I took a deep breath and walked slowly down to Ranger's office. I still didn't fully know what I was going to say to him.

I knocked on his door lightly before pushing it open. Ranger looked up from his report and held my gaze for a brief second before sighing and standing up.

He and stood facing each other neither of us being able to find the right words to say to each other.

I was just about to open my mouth and start the little talk when Ranger decided it was best to open his.

"Well, speak already."

And just like that, the scary woman Tank mentioned came out.

"Oh, no this isn't going to be one of those little chats where you treat me like one of your little soldiers," I bit out in full rhino mode. And by the way Ranger didn't say anything I think I rendered him speechless.

Which was exactly what I wanted, "For once in your God damned life I want you to sit there and listen to what someone else has to say before you go all macho man and control the situation."

Shockingly, Ranger sat down.

"You want to know what started all this? Your little attitude over there. Have you ever thought that you made me feel like a piece of trash the day you talked to me about whether I was done with Joe? Nope of course not because that never seems to go through your mind!"

At this point I was shouting and I didn't even care if the guys heard every word.

"Everything that happened in Vegas was a PRANK a harmless prank that would have made any other person laugh. But not you, no of course not! It made you angry. Okay, some pranks you get angry but a day later you realize it's funny and LAUGH, not give your friends the silent treatment for a whole week!"

"You want to know what was going through me and Lester's heads as we did all this? Let's teach Ranger something! I went crazy at the club to show you that I can get someone else if you don't pull your head out of your ass and stop pretending you don't care. The reasoning behind what Lester did, which by the way I had nothing to do with that little wedding, was to show you what it's like to be someone's entertainment."

"How do you think it makes me feel to be treated and laughed at by you? I'll answer for you, like SHIT. So now you know what it's like to be the brunt of something and laughed at. But you know what, even though I feel like shit about it I can let it go because I know how to laugh. You need to loosen up and learn that trick. You don't have to be the tightly wrapped bounty hunter when you are with your friends."

"Have you ever noticed that I have the ability to laugh at myself? I still laugh about the time I blew up your Porsche, because let me tell you it was hilarious watching a garbage truck fall on it."

I took a big breath, I think this was the most I had said to Ranger without him interrupting, "You need to start being able to laugh Ranger, because I can't ever be with someone who can't laugh at the craziness surrounding them. And damnit I love you, so will you just pull your head out of your ass."

Ranger's eyes got wider and I slapped my hand over my mouth.

I hadn't meant to say that part.

XOXOXOXOXO

Have no fear Ranger will get to say his piece!

Sorry for the long wait, college rules my life


	13. Chapter 13

**Standard disclaimers I don't own them…although I wish I owned some of them**

**Warning for the language**

**And Ranger is a bit AU again**

Chapter 13

_I took a big breath, I think this was the most I had said to Ranger without him interrupting, "You need to start being able to laugh Ranger, because I can't ever be with someone who can't laugh at the craziness surrounding them. And damnit I love you, so will you just pull your head out of your ass."_

_Ranger's eyes got wider and I slapped my hand over my mouth. _

_I hadn't meant to say that part._

XOXOXOXOXOXO

I didn't let Ranger say anything. I just ran. I knew the Merry Men were standing outside his office creeping and listening in but I just ignored them.

I grabbed my stuff from my cube and ran down the stairs to my car. I didn't even bother turning off my computer or shutting off my desk lamp. I just bolted.

I had meant to give Ranger little hints that I had deeper feelings for him not let it all spill. I had probably made such an ass out of myself, meaning I might want to find a new job.

Shit.

I sped the whole way home, glad that I saw no cops in sight. I was pretty sure I'd break down if I got pulled over.

I ran up the stairs of my building and noticed my hands were shaking as I unlocked the door. Good thing I had that feeling last night that this was going to be bad and had come home from dinner prepared.

I went into my bedroom and put on my comfort clothes, which might not have been a good idea because they were Ranger's boxers and black t-shirt, as well as my Rangeman hoodie. After putting those on I went to the freezer and grabbed my pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. Yum.

I put in Ghostbusters and sat down on the couch. Tomorrow would be the most awkward day ever. I wonder if I could get away with playing sick? Probably not, someone would come check on me and I'm pretty horrible and faking sick. I don't think I ever got one over on my mother

Before I knew it I'd finished all my ice cream and was curled up under my blanket on my couch. I was probably going to regret eating that later but oh well.

I felt my eyes begin to shut as Ghostbusters continued to play on my screen. A little nap wouldn't hurt me.

Tank's POV

Lester, Bobby, and I all were standing outside Ranger's office listening and making sure that Steph was actually explaining to Ranger what happened instead of letting him talk.

Well, we were in for a surprise. Ranger opened his mouth and got our girl in one hell of a mood.

I wasn't going to lie and say I didn't find it absolutely hilarious the image of Ranger sitting there like a puppy getting yelled at.

The words coming out of Steph's mouth were priceless and I was going to have to review them on the monitors later when I needed a good laugh.

And then came the words that had us all stopping right in our tracks. We all looked at each other. We were pretty sure she hadn't meant to lay all her cards about loving Ranger on the table like that.

Lester did a silent happy dance in place and high fived Bobby. We were waiting for this to happen since they met and now we had just achieved victory.

We only got a few seconds of celebration in before Steph ran out of Ranger's office. Uh oh, had we missed something? Ranger couldn't have said something stupid could have he?

I nodded at the guys and the silently walked away while I went in to have a chat with our friend.

Ranger's POV

I knew I had made a mistake when I told, no ordered, Steph to start speaking. I was a man of very few words for a reason, when I did speak for the most part bad things happened.

And I could tell by the gleam in her eye that by me opening my mouth I had just given her the ammo to lay into me.

And boy had she. When she told me to shut up and listen for once I was rendered speechless for the first time in a long time, which made me sit my ass down and listen even though I fully intended to speak my mind too.

Right now wasn't going to be the chance to speak my mind because she had just ran out of here after revealing probably her biggest secret ever to me.

Before I could even begin to think of what she just told me Tank walked in. Figures, I should have known him and the other clowns would have been listening. They were like gossiping old ladies.

I gave him a look that said start talking or else get out.

He took the hint and started talking. "Before you ask, yes we were listening, and yes we have strong opinions about what you should be doing right now."

"Oh yeah and what do you clowns think I should be doing right now, huh?"

"We think your ass should be hightailing it out of here to go catch her and tell her how you really feel because we know how you feel despite that fact that your scared ass won't admit it."

And with that Tank left the room.

I sighed, yes I sighed it is possible, and sat back down at my desk with my head resting in my hands. So Tank so through me because he knew me so well. I wonder how many other people had saw through me over the years? I thought I had been good with my mask.

Her explanation made sense, but what they tried to accomplish could have been done in other ways. I sure knew everything she was talking about now that she had explained it and made me go through it. But I'm sure there were different ways that she could have accomplished it without having to go through all of those pranks.

But would I have listened? That question I couldn't answer except that I had planned on making a play for her at some point. Until all that stuff got into the way. Stupid Vegas. I should have known that was never a good idea. Hell, last time I was there I almost got thrown in prison.

Steph not being involved in the wedding thing made me smirk. Excellent, I could get Lester and Monty back for that without involving her. It would be one hell of a payback.

I wonder, could I expand my exterior to allow a few bits of laughter? Maybe, but only Steph could see me laughing. Imagine if a skip caught me laughing. There would go the badass image, right out the window!

I still intended to say my piece, and while I hated someone else being right about me, Tank was right. I needed to go over there and have a talk with her. She needed so see my side. Maybe for once we could both come to a nice compromise. For some reason I had a feeling that part of her compromise would be a massive apology session with the clowns with both me and the group of them apologizing to each other.

Damn I was beginning to feel like a little girl.

Now, what do I say to her? Will she even talk to me?

She'll talk to me, but it will be difficult I know that much. I'll have to be very careful about how and what I say to her. My ordering only made things worse and I'd have to try to leave the little soldier behind at home.

That would be difficult but I could do it if I was going to have any hope of repairing my relationship with Steph. I know that even though she ran out of here scared shitless, she wouldn't be treated like one of my men.

Did I really believe that she had spoken the truth? Absolutely. I'd be a fool not to, even though it was still hard to wrap my head around.

With a plan formulating in my brain I gathered my things from my office, including the present I had bought for Steph in Vegas, and made my way out the door.

Tank's POV

As Ranger dashed out of the building, Lester, Bobby, and I resumed our happy dancing knowing that this would be worked out by the end of the evening.

Score!

XOXOXO

So sorry for the long wait! Summer is here and that means more updates from me

Also sorry that this is such a dense chapter and that it is shorter. It needs to be shorter so that there can be another chapter.

There is only one chapter left, however I need your help! I'm planning a sequel where Ranger gets revenge on all those (including Steph and Monty) that pulled the pranks on him. Any suggestions with what those should be?

Thanks to all those who review!


	14. Chapter 14

Who else is excited for the movie of _One for the Money?_ I'm excited because it's shooting in Pittsburgh (MY HOME!) but not looking forward to Katherine Heigl…for some reason I just don't like her

Normal disclaimers they aren't mine though I'm still wishing on a star Janet will lend me Ranger for a few hours…

Or years….

"_As Ranger dashed out of the building, Lester, Bobby, and I resumed our happy dancing knowing that this would be worked out by the end of the evening. _

_Score!"_

Chapter 14

Ranger's POV

I drove quickly to Steph's apartment on autopilot. I've been there so many times that I don't even have to pay attention to where I am going anymore. She doesn't know it, but I've spent quite a bit of time watching her sleep. I don't know why I like to, she just looks so peaceful.

When I pulled into her lot and I noticed her car at its usual spot near the dumpster. Me? I naturally get the spot closest to the door with that Steph likes to call my parking karma.

Grabbing duffle and her present off of the seat next to me I went silently into her building.

It's so easy to break into her apartment that it makes me shiver, as it does every time I come here. What I wouldn't do to insist she had a better lock on this damn door. But, she likes it here and feels safe enough I guess so that's why I usually keep my mouth shut.

I quietly shut and relock her door when I notice that she is sound asleep on her couch, an empty Ben and Jerry's container next to her and the credits of Ghostbusters rolling on the TV screen. I can't help but smile at the ritual she seems to have when she is upset. I don't know any other person who could eat that much ice cream and never get sick or watch the same movie so many times that they can quote every single word in the movie.

My smile stays the same as I quietly turn off the TV and go over to Steph. Picking her up gently so that she doesn't wake up I take her to her bed and cover her up. She looks so peaceful that I can't help but sit in the chair next to her bed and watch her. This way, I know when she wakes up.

I hope that she listens, though I'm positive she will. Now, all I have to do is sit here and wait.

Steph's POV

When I woke up from my Ben and Jerry's induced coma I was certain of two things. The first was that Ranger was in the room. I could feel him by the tingle at my spine. Two, he had moved me from the couch to here and was now watching me intently.

Shit, I was totally not prepared for this.

Oh well, guess I have to face the music sometime.

I rolled over and confirmed my suspicions. Ranger was sitting in the chair in the corner of my room staring at me over steepled fingers.

He stared at me for a brief amount of time before lowering his hands to his lap.

Ranger's blank face was firmly in place. Uh oh, this could be going in a multitude of directions.

"Babe."

Shit, for once I can't read what that Babe means. Does it mean I'm shipping you to a third world country? Does it mean I'm going to laugh at you? Does it…

"BABE! Calm down, you are going to give yourself a panic attack."

Okay maybe this is a good sign if he is still looking out for me.

Ranger sighed, much to my disbelief, and came to sit next to me in the bed.

Okay this was starting to look in my favor, but this is Batman we are talking about. This conversation could go anyway. He is the king of the blank mask.

Oh shit, was he going to send me in a crate to some foreign country? I don't think my hair would fare well in some of those climates….

"Babe, stop I'm not sending you to a foreign country."

Damn ESP.

"Since you said your piece please let me finish mine before you say anything okay?"

I nodded; I'm too scared to speak anyway, Batman!

"Sorry for telling you to 'speak already', I was angry and that made me order you around like a little soldier. I promise to make sure I think about that sort of stuff in the future"

Whoa, whoa, whoa! Would it be bad to ask him to repeat that so that I know I'm not sleeping?

"I have no true explanation for the way I behaved except that I hate being the one bullied instead of being the bully. I mean, I thought everyone was afraid of me! But after hearing you talk I understand what it is like being the entertainment. I don't like it, but I suppose it was warranted after the way I have acted. I have always made other people to be entertainment and made them be humiliated. It was only a matter of time before it was my turn."

"I just wish you would have found a different way, even though I know that another way probably wouldn't have gotten through to me like being humiliated and embarrassed did.

Ranger sighed and ran his hand over his head.

"I suppose I need to learn to laugh more but it is very difficult. It isn't something that will happen overnight, but I promise you I will try to learn. I know that is important to you."

"And I want to learn because I love you too, Babe, and I'm so sorry it took me this long to admit it you."

My mouth promptly fell open. Did he just say what I think he just said?

"Yep, Babe, I did."

Guess I am going to have to get used to this whole ESP thing.

I gave him my version of a 1000 watt smile and gave him a big kiss before pulling back. I had to tell him a few more things myself.

"I know that Lester and Monty went too far. But it was hilarious! And wait, you know I would never sleep with Lester right? I mean he is a great friend, but damn that boy sleeps with entirely too many women!"

Ranger laughed at that one, "Yeah Babe, I know you didn't."

I blew out my breath. Good. That could have been a disaster.

"I want you to know we never thought it would get that out hand like it did. We never wanted to make you as angry as you got. We thought you'd take us to the mats and we'd explain everything and it would be the end of it."

"I must admit…that prank, well, it's pretty funny now. Especially me skipping. How the hell did you get me to do that?"

I laughed, "You did that one on your own."

He snaked his arm around me and I leaned into him, sitting in a comfortable silence while we both digested what had been said.

"Here Babe," Ranger said bringing me out of my thoughts, "I bought this for you in Vegas, and well, obviously, I haven't had the chance to give it you."

He handed me a large box, which I presumed held a necklace.

I gasped whenever I opened the box. It was one of the most beautiful necklaces I had ever seen.

It was a heart shaped necklace with two types of stones weaving around the heart. One color was white and the other was black, a perfect representation of us.

"When I saw it I immediately thought of us, and how the black represented me."

"It's beautiful, I'll wear it every day," I promised giving me a kiss.

We were silent for a little while just resting. Both of us had talked more today than we had ever talked before, at least that's what it seemed.

Ranger was the one to finally break that silence.

"Now, why don't you take a shower and put on that necklace so I can take you and show you off?'

I really liked the sound of that. And to think just a half hour ago I was terrified of what he was going to say to me.

I give Ranger a quick kiss before going over to my closet to get some clothes out. Out of the corner of my eye I see him smirk as he thinks about something. And it wasn't just any smirk. It was an evil smirk.

For some odd reason I have a feeling I'm not going to like what he is smirking about.

Ranger's POV

As Steph turned away to head into the shower a thought popped into my head. Its brilliant why didn't I think of it before! I rarely utter an evil laugh in person but I am laughing that way in my head right now.

Smirking, I think of Lester, Monty, Steph, Tank, and Bobby and what my new brilliant idea will mean to them.

This is going to be pretty fucking hilarious, if I do say so myself.

XOXOXOXO

I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! I do plan on a sequel where Ranger gets hilarious and brilliant revenge on those who pulled one over on him. Let me know if you have any ideas, they would be greatly appreciated!

The link to Steph's necklace will be in my profile!

Keep up the reviews they make me very happy


End file.
